League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The New League
by Lt. Cmdr. Radner
Summary: Dark threat loomes over the present day earth. A Mad man is going to use dark forces to remove those who are unpure. Unless a new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen stops him and his partners from their goal. Abandonded
1. The Letter

**League of Extraordinary Gentlemen:**

**The New League**

**By**

**C.T. Malone**

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG, Guyver, Underworld, Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, Wyatt and Barbus from Charmed, Smallville, and Anansi from Static Shock. The characters Mack Radner and Cleo are mine. The character Talia is the property of fellow writer Cinammon (please check out her Talia series; you'll enjoy it!)

A/n: This is a re-revised version with added information and editing. Many thanks to my new Beta Lucy (Cynth unfortunately had too many demands on her time). Once a again thanks to Cinammon for all her support

Ch. 1: The Letter

Mack arrived outside the old building as the letter instructed. His curiosity overcame him. "Why would a government agent want to meet with me?" he thought to himself. Yes, he wasn't an ordinary guy, as he pretended to be, but still no one outside of his friends and employers knew what he was: a Guyver. A human fused with a living armor that gave him the ability to fight them, the Zoanoids of Kronos. Fierce creatures that looked and acted like humans but forsake that for the power to change form and become stronger then any human on earth. As a Guyver Mack had the responsibility to protect man from them just as the original one did over five thousand years a go. Like all Guyvers before him he could sense a Zoanoideven in human form. And many times he had to hold back,the Guyver had a will of its own.Its rage towards the Zoanoids was as old as the pyramids and twice as great. But it was that ragingthing in himthat had saved his life more times then he could count and now it had brought him here.

It was a normal morning for him, until his father handed him a letter. It was from the defense department requesting his presence at a given address, at 4 o'clock. His dad asked what they wanted from him. Mack lied saying it was a prank of some kind probably from his girlfriend Dana or best friend Benny. He accepted this response and continued to eat his breakfast. Mack however went back up stairs to think. He hated lying to his dad but it was for his sake as well as for him and his friends.

It was true that Dana was his girlfriend but what he didn't know that she was also a rebel Zoanoid. Her father the former head of Kronos' East Coast office had used her in his Hyper-Z experiment. His hope was to create a process that could propel him past the strongest of their kind: the Zoalords who ruled over Kronos. Dana was used to create the first Hyper Zoalord. But her father soon realized what the Zoalords had planned for humanity and when he confronted Smith, the US Zoalord, he was killed out right. Dana ever since has sworn to stop them and has fought with Mack ever since.

Then there was Benny, who was more then he appeared. To any outsider Benny was a twenty something comic shop owner with a big mouth, loud voice, and a crude sense of humor. But that was the act, in reality Benny was the last surviving Creator that remained on earth. His kind created the Guyvers and the Zoanoids and Benny basically didn't approve of the treatment humans were receiving. So he took the remaining non-fused Guyversalong with those humans that hadsurvivedbeing fusedand destroyed his lab to go into hiding in the earth wild. For a time they lived in peace and Benny tried to reverse the fusion process. But, on one rather uneventful afternoon word reached that the time of peace was over; the creators were raiding villages and taking prisoners for "Treatment" in other words to become Zoanoid soldiers.

Once news of these raids reached him he began mobilizing rebel forces for war. Over the next five years humansand Guyvers attacked Creator installations, labs, and "Treatment" centers all over the globe. Also with the addition of several of the original Zoanoids joining them they gained more strength that they were ready to take back what belonged to them. On one warm spring mourning the final assault was made. The main Creator command fort was hit hard forcing them to abandon the planet.

After many victory celebrations Benny finished the job he set out to do from day one. Reversing the fusing process and release the humans from the Guyvers. Using ultra violet radiation and a destabilizer he forced the Guyvers back into theircocoon like state. He then used the last creator power units to create the Vault: an inter-dimensional storage pocket for the hundred or so remaining Guyvers. However, not believing all of the Guyvers had been recovered when he destroyed the lab,he made the Zoanoids swear to guard it, and humanity, for as long as needed.

After that Benny went into to hiding and tried to stay out of humanities way, until just after the war of 1812 when The Kronos Shipping Company first appeared as black market and Slave traders, also noticing every one of their clients were tyrants or in the middle of bloody conflicts. Benny figured his hiding days were over,the name Kronos was given to the most powerful Zoanoids.It meant "ultimate weapon" in the creator language. And since then Benny had been fighting from the shadows giving the Ro Council info and aiding Kronos' business competitors in secret.

Mack wondered who could have sent a letter of this nature. With a slight look of concern on his face, he thought hard. Benny wouldn't have sent the letter. And as for Kronos they had clout in the government but they had no idea who he was. With all avenues exhausted that meant the only way he'd get any answers would be to do as the letter asked which is what brought him to this old dark building he now stood out side of.

He cautiously approached the door and knocked; it creaked open. Inside was a tall secret service man. He looked at Mack, and for the first time in the years since his "incident," he was nervous.

"Mack Radner?" he asked gruffly.

Pulling himself together, Mack said "Yes." The secret service man nodded and motioned for him to enter.

He led Mack down a long passage into a large meeting room. Unlike the passages at Kronos, which were filled with wires and conduits, this place looked ancient, like an old castle. As soon as Mack entered the meeting room, his escort shut the door, leaving him alone … or so he thought.

Once inside, a voice from the dark side of the room spoke. "Well, Mr. Radner, I must say it is a pleasure." The voice, while warm and friendly, was a deep baritone.Mack heard a chair being pushed back andsaw his host light an old gas lamp. He was aburly man with dark hair flecked with grey and a short beard and mustache. His accent was British but with a hint of American in it.

"Who are you?" asked Mack, as his host took his seat.

"I am called many things but I'm commonly known as Defense Minister Connelly; for all purposes, you are to refer to me as M," he said kindly.

Mack stared intently at M. He didn't sense any Zoanoid in him or any deceit in his voice. "Why would a British defense minister send me a letter on US Government Stationery, and more importantly, why are you contacting me at all?

M smiled lightly, as if expecting this. "I'm here as a representative of both of our Governments, and as to why you are here, I will explain. But first, tell me how much you know of history, particularly the world wars?" he asked as if genuinely curious.

"Quite a bit, about as much as the average person. The first began in the dawn of the twentieth century and the second around 1935," he said, looking curiously at M.

"Very good, Mr. Radner, now let me tell you a little story. In 1899, a man posing as British agent gatherednine individuals of extraordinary ability in the hopes of stealing their powers and jump starting World War I. When they discovered his plot, they tracked him down and stopped him. Ever since, the Governments of the world have had my office prepared to reform such a group: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. And you, Mr. Radner, are the man I want to lead it."

Mack goggled at him, and then laughed in disbelief."Very funny, M. Is this some joke of the Council's? If so, it's a good one."

"It is no joke, Mr. Radner, or should I say Guyver?"

Mack stopped mid laugh. "What did you call me?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Approximately two years ago, you came in contact with an alien device, giving you the ability to, I believe the term is, Bio-Boost, once it had fused with you,and call forth a form of bio organic armor called the Guyver. Said device gave you extraordinary abilities as well as knowledge of a secret history, hidden from the general populace. Long before recorded history, man was used for genetic experiments, and in the end, those fused with the Guyvers revolted. One of the aliens who came here and lead the Guyvers in the war that drove his fellow aliens off earth never to be seen again.The aliens left behind one group of their creations to hopefully avenge them and conquer us in their name. Do I need to continue?" asked M.

Mack knew the rest of the story; he lived part of it. Ever since he learned about the Zoanoids and their plans, he used his powers to fight them with only his friends and the Ro Council by his side. "How did you know about it, I mean Benny erased all traces of the Creator Occupation here?"

"Not all of it?" said M. "Your Mr. Benjamin took the liberty of leaving behind some vital clues hidden in such away that only when humanity reached a certain point in our evolution would we be able to figure it out. Needless to say found out early."

"So why keep it a secret?" asked Mack.

"Because the government feels the same way your friend felt when he erased any trace of his people being here. Should we come in contact with alien life we don't want the populace to be jaded by past events" explained Smith. "Anything else you want from to prove my good intentions."

No, you proved your point. What is it you want me to do?" asked Mack in a slightly defeated voice

M handed Mack a black folder containing the photograph of a clocked figure."His name is Dominous;he iswhy you are being recruited. For several years Interpol had tracked his doings, and had no idea what he was up to.Until recently Mr. Radner, he has resurrected a very powerful demon named Barbus. We feel he did so because he needed one with Barbus' power to help perform the Black Rebirth, a ritual designed to cleanse the earth of all who arepure blood. His associates are currently gathering up all those who pride themselves of purity to assist in the ceremony."

Mack looked at the file picture in disgust. The Zoanoids believed the same crap he did. They thought themselves pure and now some one was taking their ideals to the next level.

"What's my first task as leader of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?" he asked with a smile.

M smiled back. "As leader, your job is to recruit the chosen League members for the assignment. In this case, we have selected nine other individuals for you to recruit." M then handed Mack a black folder. "The first is a wereferal by the name of Cleo Monroe, akin to your standard werewolf."

Mack interrupted, "Werewolf? You're kidding, right? Geese, I fought those things; you can't control them in their beast form!"

"No, Mr. Radner, you have fought a class A3 type werewolf. The kind I refer to is a class A1 werewolf, one who has complete control of his or, in this case, her abilities. At any rate, you are not recruiting a werewolf, at least not until later; you are recruiting a wereferal, commonly called a werecat."

"Hold on. A class A3 werewolf? Just what are you talking about?" asked Mack seriously confused.

"The creatures known as Weres occur in two forms: wolf and cat. Wolves are divided into two classes: A and B. These wolves are divided into three subgroups: type 1 - total control over transformation, via will or outside influence, i.e., talisman, charm, and so on; type 2 - transforming into the common, everyday wolf with a man's mind. Then there is type3 wolf, which is a total animal with varying levels of human consciousness. The same is said for class B wolves, which are more based in genetics then class A wolves, which are based more on magic."

Mack nodded as he grasped this concept. "Okay, what does this have to do with this werecat you referred to?"

"They prefer to be called ferals, and like A1 werewolves, they have complete control of their transformations but are of a rare breed, to this dimension anyway."

Mack did a double take. "This dimension?" The concept of multiple universes was not unknown to him, but why would a feral from another dimension take up residence here on earth?

"Yes. To put it simply, she is like an inter-dimensional cop, policing our world for inter-dimensional criminals."

It made sense to Mack. "But why is she here on earth?" he asked, his curiosity again over-taking him.

"Basically, it is due to the fact that our world is a dimensional blank, a kind of crossroad, if you will, for travelers. Our world, for some reason, is connected to another million or so other worlds, which is why we are graced with this recruit's presence. Now then, may I continue?" asked M exhaustedly.

Mack smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"As I was saying, the recruit is a feral by the name of Cleo Monroe and is currently based in Franklin City. I suppose you have heard of it?" asked M.

"Yeah, Franklin City in New England tends to attract the more interesting element of society."

M nodded "Yes and is also a hot spot, as it were, for Miss Monroe's particular type of criminal."

Mack looked through her profile. "Looks like this, is going to be fun," he said with a chuckle. "When do I head out?" he asked.

"There is a vehicle waiting outside for you to take as well as a folder that contains the profiles of each recruit; the details of the mission will be given once the entire League is assembled. Also, in the glove compartment is a transponder that you are to use once every U.S. member is brought in." Mack nodded as M gave him the keys. "Good luck, Mr. Radner," said M, and with a smile, the new League leader left for a new adventure.


	2. Feral Tracking

A/N: Okay a rough start but it'll get better believe me. Also I'm currently am in serious need of a beta if any one wants the position, email me.

A/n2: This is a revised Chapter

So with out any further ado

Ch. 2: Feral Tracking

It had been almost two days since he had left M's HQ and he now crossed into Franklin City. The place was buzzing with activity, so much sothat no one noticed him park his silver Viperand leap on to the roof of a two story building. Mack preferred the rooftops to the streets below; it was quieter and gave you a better view for tracking Zoanoids and criminals.

Reaching an intersection Mack stopped to view his surroundings. As he gazed across the street his eyes caughta glimpse of something flashing in the sun. Looking more closely he spies a tall girl around eighteen, withdark hair and a dark tan, as thoughjust got out of a tanning bed. Shewas wearinga long brown coat and tee shirt with jeans and boots. Mack wouldn't have given her a second glance except for the pendent she wore. It wasa single red ruby surrounded by two thin lines of silver. (A/n: Ferals unlike werewolves are not allergic to silver. They are however severely allergic to gold.) Mack thought a moment thentook out the picture from the file he had read on his way here. The girl in the picture was a little younger withshoulder length hair and a sliver tiara but even with those minor differences Mack had a good mind for features. The girl below him was Cleo Monroe, and if his files were anything to go by, her mistrusting nature would turn his approach into a very delicate operation.

Then suddenly something else caught his attention. A few blocks behind herwere two men sporting long coats and pendants similar to Cleo's. Mack could see that one was in the shape of a gold wolf's head and the other in the form of a cat's claw. Following their gaze he found them to be starring directly at Cleo. At first he thought it was two of her partners then he remembered only two of them were Weres (A/n: term applied to a being with the capacity to become part animal such as ferals and werewolves) both of them being werewolves and one being female. These, then, were Goons paid to track Cleo, but for what reason? Werewolves and ferals only worked together when it was absolutely necessary.

Mack waited silently while she passed below him, followedby the goons. They were now several paces behind trying not to not look conspicuous. Along the roof tops Mack followed keeping pace with the goons but with his eyes always focused on Cleo.

At the next corner she stopped and turned her head to look around. Her eyes told Mack thatshe knew she was being followed. He looked at her would be trackersthey seemedto befaking a conversation. Mack turned back toCleo was gazing directly at him but before he could duck she crossed the street and continued onward. Mackwas mentally kicking himself for being found out this soon decided to hang back just behind the two trackers so thatit would look like he was trailing them and not her. Sighing, he continued on.

Slowly the crowed streets started to thin and the buildings became shabby and derelict. The sun was going down and night was fast approaching. Mack's feelingthat she had been leading them all on a wild goose chase had become increasingly stronger. Whatever it was she was leading them from, Mack didn't care, he was here forher. However,keeping up the pretense he was tracking the two goons was becoming hard. As the crowd thinned they moved further back to maintain their illusion. "To hell with pretense" Mack thought and ranto catch up with her. No sooner then when he sped up,she turned down an alley way. Immediately the goonssped up too,but they found nothing she had totally vanished.

Mack normallywould have been chuckling about how she had so easily slipped by those two using an obvious sewer hatch, but he was also not happy about her disappearance. "A full days tracking wasted" he said to himself angrily. He considered transforming and taking out his aggression on the two goons, but before he could even finish his thought he was hit on the head and knocked out like a light.

The first thing Mack felt when he came to was a searing skull splitting pain in his head. When he opened his eyes he found his whole world was literally upside down. Mack looking up saw his legs bound together and tied to a sturdy oak limb his hands were bound to his sides. "Looks like I caught myself a new scratching post" said a female voice. Mack knew who it was almost immediately, Cleo. It seemed to Mack that, after givingthe goons the slip she had doubled backed to another ally, and snuck up on Mack from behind.

"Am I right to assume that I am in the presence of one Cleo Monroe?" asked Mack turning his head trying to seewhere she was.

"And if you are then what?" she retorted stepping out from behind the tree he was tied to.

As he came to, it became clearer that he was in some sort of park."And if you are then you have nothing to fear from me, I'm only here to speak with you" he stated calmly.

"If you're so harmlessthen why were you following me from the roof tops? How do I know that you weren't with those idiot Weres that were fallowing me?" she asked staring intensely at him.

"You'll just have to trust me" responded Mack returning her stare. Suddenly a roar echoed outfrom the shadows and the two Weres that were tracking her appeared. "How can I trust you when you lead them here" she said with a cold snarl as she turned to face the intruders.

Before she could attack two more jumped out and pinnedher to the ground. The others looked at him and turned back to Cleo,apparently considering _her_ the real threat. "How wrong they would be" he laughed to himself. Mack looked up at his bonds and thanked god they were only twine and not nylon. The blast shield would vaporize it. Closing his eyes and focusing out the struggle before him he began his familiar calming technique. Silencing hisconscious self he focused on that small voice just below the surface, the small dark voice of the Guyver. Centering on that, he slowly brought it to the surface, feelinghis adrenalin pump, his heart racing, and his breathing quicken. "Itis time" he thought to himself, and opened his eyes. Those beasts that stood before him could feel the fury that blazed from them.

"GUYVER!" was all the Weres heard before the force of the blast shield threwthem all to the groundCleo included. Instantly the ropes which bound Mackvaporized into ash.The Weres watchedawe stuck at the startling change before them. Mack first was right sided with his back to them, and bursting from two small lumps at the back of his neck came several nerve-like tendrils that wrapped around him like many snakes. Slowly they began to mold to his form taking on the form of some kind of leather armor. They wrappedaround his head taking on a harder more scale like form. On his arms popped out several spikes, and a hiss came from where his mouth should be, as well as several jets of steam. Finallyand menacingly a long spike rose out of his helmet. He turned to face them.

If you told Cleo that the person she caught tracking her could scare her to death, she would have laughed and called you crazy. Now,though, it was like she was staring at something dark and powerful. His human face was covered by a fierce insect like mask with glowing eyes. He then sighed audibly which came out menacingly like a soft growl. Staringdirectly at the lead Were hesaid "I'll give you one chance leave now and I'll spare all of your lives."

The leader snarled with anger "And give up the bounty her father has on her not likely."The Werelooked Mack up and down; now that the drama of his transformation was done he thought Mack didn't look that tough. He looked more like something he would squash under his boot. "If you want her try and take her" he said and with that took a swipe at him with his clawed hand. In movements that were so quick they seemed invisible Mack grabbed his hand and snapped his wrist with a crunch. The leader staggered back cradling his now broken wrist. Enragedand letting out a roar the Lead Weremade another pounce for him. Mack quickly brought up his fist causinghis elbow mounted spikes to extend out into long swords. Once out Mack swiped at him using his blade and this time cut him in half making the Lead Were fall to the ground. Looking to three remaining Weres he asked "Anyone else?" Looking from their fallen comrade back to Mackthey got the message and quickly scattered off into the shadows.

Oncethe Weres had gone he turned his attention back to Cleo. She shirked back as he facedher. Mack lowered his arms and retracted his swords. He then leaned in with his hand out to help her up. Once she was uphe retracted the Guyver, which squelched back into his neck. Shaking off the effects he smiled at her saying"I hope I've proven my self as someone you can trust."

Cleo simply looked at him perplexed that something so powerful and deadly could at the same time also be so kind.

"You said you wished to speak with me?" she said changing the subject.

"Right to business then; Cleo, the US and Great Britain have learned of a great threat to the world and have chosen me to lead a team of unique individuals like us to stop it" he said crisply.

"But surely you are…" she beganbut Mack interrupted.

"Aloneand it will take more then me to stop it I fear. Can I ask you to join me in this mission?" Cleo thought for a moment.

"When do we leave?" Mack smiled.

"As soon as you are readyand when I remember were I parked my car" said Mack with a sheepish smile

A/n: Not my greatest work but I liked writing it. Thanks to Cinammon and Caiden McBrien for their kind reviews.

Next Chapter: The Underworld of New York


	3. The Underworld of New York

A/n: The movie Underworld was placed in an unnamed city. I'm using New York because Mack is traveling east to west recruiting members.

Please note that this chapter was not edited due to extenuating circumstances on the behalf o my beta. I figured that it would be best to post now and repost later. I hope you enjoy the chapter for I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review.

Many thanks to Cinnamon for all the help she's given me in getting this story off the ground.

And now:

Ch 3: The Underworld of New York

It was a grey mourning when Mack and Cleo drove into New York. Cleo was quietly reading over the data on the next set of recruits.

"Who ever thought a Vampire and a Lycan working together? Dad told me tails about Lycans, he called them Wild wolves pretending to be High wolves" she said with a slight smile.

"Technically speaking one is a hybrid; Half Lycan and Half Vampire" said Mack rolling his eyes but still smiling.

"So tell me you know anything about this Vampire/Lycan war?" asked Mack as they pulled in to a public garage.

"Only the usually lore I learned from my tutors. Both lines descended from a war lord named Corvinous who survived a plague by genetic anomaly that allowed him to adapted new genetic material to his needs very quickly. After his conquering days he married many wives and Corvinous had many sons out of which only two inherited his trait. The two were each bitten one by bat the other by wolf and for a time there was peace. The Lycans guarded the vampires in the day light and after several thousand years of that the Vampires saw them as little more then servants. Then the war started" said Cleo

"That's it!" said Mack.

"For all we know yes, around that time my people began to have there own problems to deal with but I have friends here in this city that can help us fill in the blanks" responded Cleo as they parked the car and exited the garage to the city streets.

They pounded the crowded sidewalk for an hour until they reached the Little Italy district. Cleo lead Mack down the packed side street to a grubby looking building that looked it had been abandoned for at least twenty years. The only thing that looked in decent shape was the large iron door.

Before he became a Guyver, Mack would have asked if they were in the right place but lots of battles had taught him to never to take things at face value. So Mack watched as Cleo approached the door and knocked on it rhythmically. A slot opened revealing a set of glowing yellow eyes. Then a deep voice like a growl from the door asked "Password?"

Cleo closed her eyes then opened them instead of her normal brown they had become a bright golden yellow color with black slits like a cats. The voice growled in acknowledgement then turned his eyes to Mack.

"He safe?" the voice asked.

"He's cool" she responded curtly. With that the door opened and let them in.

Mack was amazed at what he saw; it looked like the Veteran's bar his granddad populated regularly, the only difference was that the patrons all seemed to non-human to some degree, some were almost normal looking while others were so abnormal that they probably used some type of magic to pass among humans.

"Cleo, are we among friends?" asked Mack nervously wondering if he should have his powers on hand just in case.

"Don't let their looks fool you. The patrons of this bar are as harmful as puppies. The owner is a white wizard and doesn't tolerate any evil within his establishment" said Cleo.

She then walked up to the bartender, a fat balding man with a gruff voice and thick mustache. "Maim, what can I getcha?" he asked.

"Looking for Grelltra is he here?" she said.

"Yeah, he's here in a private parlor with instructions not to be disturbed" he responded curtly eyeing Cleo with suspicion.

"Tell him 'She who bears golden eyes' wants to speak with him." Mack stared at her as the bartender called up to the private parlor.

"'She who bears golden eyes' what the hell does that mean?" he asked.

Cleo smiled "Code between us let's each other know we whish to speak."

The bartender came back "He's in parlor 218, I'm to show you the way" he said and with that lead them up stairs to the bars upper levels.

They climbed two flights of winding stairs to a long balcony above the main bar. The doors varied from normal to heavy iron doors like the one used for the entrance.

"Cleo what are they for?" asked Mack as they passed another iron door.

"They're for the Bitten, wild ones in human form. Most don't even know they are one but the few that do can rent one of these cells to contain themselves during their change" she responded.

They soon reached pair of oak doors "Parlor 218, shall I send up anything for you?" asked the Bartender.

"Just a jug of water is all" said Cleo she then entered the parlor with Mack right behind her.

The parlor as it turned out was a large room with about twenty small round tables each with a candle on it all but the three occupied tables were unlit. The far back table had only a business man probably a vampire reading a paper and sipping something from a mug. The other table had a couple enjoying a quiet meal together and the last table's occupant stood up as they entered he had long grey hair tied back in a pony tail he and wore only a grey tunic and blue jeans. His leathery face crinkled into a smile once Cleo caught sight of him. Cleo moved to him and embraced like a favored uncle Mack fallowed a pace or two behind not wanting to intrude.

"Dear Cleo it has been too long" he said warmly.

"Yes it has old friend" she said.

Then turned toward Mack "This is a friend of mine Mack Radner" she said introducing him, "Mack this is Lord Alec Grelltra former third warden of the Kingdom of Regulus; the Werewolf home dimension."

They shook hands and Grelltra gave Mack a piercing look over "You're not a werewolf that is for certain, and most definitely not a Feral. I can smell them a mile off so that leaves what demon, witch, wizard…"

Mack smiled "Try none of the above all you need to know it that I am human and am here to ask for your help" he said respectfully.

"Hmm. Good answer, have seat and let's hear what you need help with."

The next half hour Mack explained what was happening about the league and M and why they were here.

"So sir we need to find this Michael Corvin and Selene and get their help" he said. Grelltra was silent for a moment he then smiled knowingly at them.

"You two are luck that I still keep my ears open to information. From what I can tell you of Michael Corvin is that after his battle with the Vampire elder Viktor he returned to his life as a doctor working at I believe Queen of Mercy hospital during the day. At night he and Selene run patrols through out the city protecting who they can from the things that go bump in the night. Selene however went into hiding among the humans, after killing an elder there is return from that. She still has friends within the Coven but Marcus the last remaining elder deals with those still her friends quickly once they are found out. She does come here about once a month to pick up a supply of cloned pigs blood to sustain her she even has a drink with me occasionally but that time isn't for another fortnight and I suppose you need to be quick. I suggest then you visit Dr. Corvin at the hospital he'll listen and put you in touch with Selene" said Grelltra.

Cleo smiled "Once again you pull me from the fire Grelltra" she said.

"Thanks a lot for this news" said Mack then draining his glass of water stood up.

"We had best get a move on it's an hour back to the car then a struggle through midday traffic" said Mack. "Grelltra sir a pleasure" he said with a bow.

Cleo said goodbye and with a finale hug they left. Grelltra soon exited too deciding to head out to the main bar for some food. The man in the suit however watched him leave and once gone took out his cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"Dominos sir we have a problem"

It was around one when Mack and Cleo finally made it to Queen of Mercy. Mack parked on the street out side. Experience had taught him garages tend to be the source of ambushes and sneak attacks.

They entered the Reception area and waited for a free secretary.

"Next" said a young woman you looked like she was barely out of med school.

"Yes I'm here to meet with Dr. Michael Corvin" responded Mack.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

Mack sighed internally he knew what was coming and there was now way around it "No."

"Well then you'll have to wait for him to finish his shift in the ER" she said curtly then called next.

Mack stepped aside to think for a moment Cleo had taken a seat outside to keep watch on the door and those coming and going from the hospital. It then came to him and he mentally kicked himself for not doing it sooner. He cut in to speak with the secretary again who just fished with some one "Could you tell him two people are here to talk about his friend Selene and her father Viktor?"

The secretary gave him a quizzical look and said disdainfully "If it will get you out of my line I will now have a seat."

About five minutes the secretary called him over "He said he'll meet you in his office in twenty minutes it is office 238 strait up stairs." Mack smiled and thanked her then retrieving Cleo from her post headed upstairs to Michael's office.

Inside they sat and waited for twenty minutes. Mack was getting nervous as was Cleo. Suddenly the vents started spewing strange gas. Mack coughed and held his nose "

Oh god! What is that?" he asked.

"Garlic" coughed Cleo "and silver nitrate I think."

Mack got it "Vampire and Lycan smoke bombs, Michael must use them as a precaution when a person mentions Selene and Viktor."

Cleo coughed again "So are we safe?" she asked.

Mack said "Yes, the garlic smell is what causing our cough and silver nitrate is harmless. Isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes silver is harmless to my kind" she coughed.

Slowly the gas dispersed and faded to nothingness. Once able to breathe freely again Cleo said "Remind me to hurt Dr. Corvin once he joins up!"

Once the smoke completely cleared Michael entered the office smiling sheepishly and looking rather guilty "Michael Corvin, I presume?" asked Mack sarcastically.

"Guilty as charged, I'm sorry about the gassing you but being as unique as I am you tend to be on the wrong side of people" he said with a smile.

"Particularly one remaining Vampire elder named Marcus?" asked Cleo.

"Yeah, he is a firm believer in Viktor's ideals about keeping the blood lines pure and the fact that he became a hybrid doesn't help matters for him" at this statement Mack's jaw dropped.

"He's a hybrid, but how, no one except you has ever survived a bite from both species" said Cleo looking thunderstruck.

"Yeah well even that is a tale" said Michael.

"How about you enlighten us?" asked Mack.

"I'll try even though I don't understand most of it" answered Michael.

"I suppose you know about Lucian?" he asked.

"Yes" responded Cleo "He was the one who started the conflict; he broke some sacred tradition or something that got the Vampires' ire up apparently."

Michael smiled "That is what the elders said to the masses, in reality all Lucian did was fall in love with a Vampire; Viktor's own daughter. And out of that love the first hybrid would have been born if Viktor hadn't killed her and for that Lucian swore revenge on Viktor. But he knew no group of Lycan warriors could ever over take some one as ancient and wise as Viktor. He didn't reach elder status by being dumb and weak. So Lucian began studying the history of their two peoples all the way back to Corvinous. During his studies his fortress was attacked by a band of Death Dealers or Lycan hunters. Before they could kill him Lucian made a deal with their leader Kraven that once he discovered how to defeat them, he would help Kraven over throw the elders and place himself on the throne of the three covens."

Mack smiled "Ambition and greed the bane of great leader."

"Any way skip ahead to about a year and a half ago Lucian figured out the only way to stop the best of all Vampires was with some one who was neither hampered by a Vampire's blood lust or the pure viciousness of a Lycan. He needed a hybrid one with all the strength and none of the weaknesses. But since no Lycan ever married a Vampire since Lucian's lost his wife he had to resort to creating one genetically."

Cleo then repeated her exclamation from before. "But no mortal can survive a bite from both species!"

Michael smiled "Yes that is true except for one thing, the Corvinous strain."

Mack's mind clicked into gear with this information. "Corvinous had two sons with the gene but several sons who carried it though it was in active."

Michael nodded "Exactly, Lucian with this new information began a search for all the descendents of Corvinous and with the aid of a Lycan geneticist tested them for the strain until they came to me."

Mack sighed "That explains you but what about Marcus?" he asked.

It was Michael's turn to sigh. "That is were things get complicated during my initial Lycan encounter when I was bitten was when I first met Selene. Initially I think she might have killed me but she didn't instead she tried to protect me and keep me from turning for as long as possible until the moon waned, but a Lycan attack force captured me and the geneticist was with them. With his aid Selene proved Kraven had betrayed them and in a fit of anger Viktor killed him spilling his blood on the crypt floor where Marcus slept. During the battle where Viktor was reviled for the bigot and murderer he was his blood seeped into Marcus's crypt and awoke him. Selene told me Marcus was a direct descendent of Corvinous' son who was bitten by a bat ergo he possessed the strain and was made a hybrid."

"Now, I told you my story, care totell me exactly what do you want with us?" asked Michael.

"Put simply we are here to recruit you and Selene for an elite force to help save the world from a madman who wants to make the world a purer place" replied Cleo sarcastically.

Michael went silent for a moment and looked at them pensively. "I'll join only if Selene agrees as well" he said sternly.

"Fine then we had better locate her" said Cleo.

"That will be simple enough she stays at my apartment the only people who know I live are either dead or not too friendly toward Marcus. If you're willing my shift ends in the next hour and then I'll take you there" said Michael.

"Good we'll be out side in front of the hospital waiting for you" said Mack and with that he and Cleo left.

Michael was out in one hour but the drive to his apartment took them almost another hour in traffic, so it was dark by the time they got there. The apartment was empty when they arrived.

"Selene must have left on patrol already" said Michael as he went to look around.

Suddenly Cleo's nose crinkled and she sniffed gingerly at the air. "What is it?" asked Mack.

"Vampire, faint I think its Selene's" she responded still sniffing the air.

Then it came again much stronger and masculine. She entertained the fact it could be Michael's vampire half but she would have recognized it from earlier. No there was a strangers here. Suddenly a swish came from the shadows.

"Mack I think there is a problem. Mack nodded agreeing with her.

Then out of one of the back rooms there was a crash and the sound of some one in pain. Before they could even turn to see if Michael needed them a pair of big burly Vampires leaped out of the shadows and grabbed them. The one who grabbed Mack placed his hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking. Mack struggled trying to bite at his captor when the Vampire holding Cleo placed a gun to her head.

"Stop struggling or I'll give her a new air hole" he said menacingly.

Mack looked around; Michael was unconscious and being dragged into the room with them by another Vampire. Weighing his options and looked in Cleo's direction Mack stopped struggling against his captor. Cleo was smiling slightly like she knew something.

The Vampire chuckled "Knew it. Brave little hero doesn't want to risk his pretty lady and hopes to some how rescue you."

Cleo just smiled and said "And who said I need rescuing." And with that a change came upon her.

The pendent she wore glowed red and her eyes again shifted from brown to yellow. Her gritted became as sharp as small knives. Her hands became fur covered and clawed. And finally her long black hair grew shabby and coarse like a lion's mane.

With her transformation complete she gracefully threw her opponent aside like a sack of potatoes and turned her attention to Michael's captor.

Mack meanwhile used Cleo's distraction to move his captors hand so he could speak. The last thing the Vampire heard was Mack saying "Guyver" before he blacked out.

When he came to Mack was tending to Michael making sure he was alive and the Feral was still dealing with his comrade. Not waiting to look a gift hoarse in the mouth the Death Dealer made a run on the door. As soon as he wrenched it open he felt the cold barrel of a gun against his chest. There in the door frame stood the former Death Dealer clad in a leather body suit and leather trench coat, her fangs bared, and eyes an inhuman blue color: Selene.

When she heard the door open Cleo dropped her now dead opponent to chase down her new prey. When she reached to door she saw that he was already captured by a woman in leather. She sniffed the air. Her sent was familiar the apartment had it all over.

"So this was Selene" she thought to herself.

Selene looked her over and then saw her change back. Her claws rescinded, her hair became long and glossy no longer shaggy, and her fang became normal human teeth. "Mack, guess who I found" she yelled.

Selene taking her prisoner by the scruff of his neck turned her gun on to Cleo. "Who are you?" she asked in a cold British accent.

Cleo raised her hands in alarm to show she was unarmed. "Some one who doesn't wish to have a UV liquid bullet shot in their gut" she said.

Then out of the other room came a stooped unarmored Mack with Michael on his shoulder unharmed but slightly shaken. "It's okay Selene they aren't with the coven" said Michael in a shaky voice rubbing the back of his head.

"Easy there, Hybrid or not you still might have a concussion and that'll take time to heal" said Mack.

"Alright you saved Michael's life" she holstered her gun "but, I ask again who are you?"

Michael now surer of his footing gave Mack the okay to let him stand alone. "I'm Mack this is Cleo and we're here because we need your help" he said plainly.

"Someone calling himself Dominous is gathering together all of the major bad guys to perform a ritual called 'The Black Rebirth' which will destroy all who they consider impure" said Cleo

Selene's face shifted from paranoia to worry in seconds. "Dominous, did you say Dominous?" she asked her voice slightly shaking but her hand still keeping its grip on her prisoner.

Cleo nodded. Selene's face grew even more worried. "That name was the reason I left before Michael got home, a Death Dealer friend of mine Kane said that Marcus was meeting with a Lord Dominous in the last week. A human by all accounts but for some reason they got along really well. And any human that can get along with Vampire elder needs to have an eye kept on him. Kane said Dominous left for a secrete retreat and that Marcus would join there once matters here were settled. I figured he meant us" she gestured to Michael and herself. "Also he left a contact here to serve as liaison, a lawyer like fellow, well dressed, and very business like."

"Business suit from the club" said Cleo disgusted at herself.

"You said the club owner didn't tolerate evil in his establishment" said Mack.

"All evil except human evil, we assumed he was not human" responded Cleo.

It was Mack's turn to be disgusted. Suit tipped off Dominous who alerted Marcus who planned a "welcoming party" for them.

"Does suit have a name?" asked Mack.

"Kane called him Ronaldson" said Selene.

"If this Dominous has this much influence over Marcus, then we are not safe here any longer. I think we should go with them. On the road at least Marcus won't have an idea of were we are" said Michael.

"How can we trust them?" asked Selene.

"You both saw what each of us can do, we trust you with our secret, surely you can trust us with your safety" said Mack.

"Well said" responded Michael.

"What about him though?" asked Cleo pointing to their prisoner.

"I'll handle him" said Mack.

He approached the death dealer and took out of his pocket a pack of white powder. "And exhale" he blew the powder into the Death Dealer's face.

His head wobbled and his eyes went glossy. "Okay, friend here's your new memory, your comrades killed us but also died themselves, and you took out Selene and Michael. We never spoke and you never heard of Dominous. Understand?" The Death Dealer nodded.

"Dump him outside Cleo; Michael, Selene pack all you'll need and meet me by our car out side. Leave the blood we have all you'll need for now" said Mack.

Cleo looked at him in awe at what he did. "What was that?" she asked.

"Creator Mind Powder. Common party drug for a Creator but on a human it makes the mind moldable and easy to bend to one's will. It's standared for someone inmy line of work to carry a pack or two for dangerous situations" he said.

"Mind if I barrow some, I know some people whoneed their memorieswiped" said Cloe with a Laugh as they exited the apartment.

In an hour's time they had departed but from the roof top two figures watched them leave. "Oh dear me, Marcus will not be pleased" said the Southern singsong voice of Barbus.

His companion Ronaldson sneered "Nor will Lord Dominous. You had best move up your timetable Barbus, most likely they are going to find the Kryptonian."

"Then I had best go get our witch" he said. He then passed a hand over Ronaldson's face "And fear not, Dominous won't blame you." And with that Barbus flamed them out.


	4. The Teen of Steel and a Reporter

A/n: Okay before you start throwing things at me (a rotten tomatoe sails past his head) hear me out. Okay first off I have two other side stories I'm developing. My Guyver Origins story which I may or maynot have posted by now andits Guyver/Harry Potter x-over sequel. Yeah I know I haven't finished my origin story yet and already there is a sequel. But my muse wouldn't let the idea go so... Any way I'm back so the story will go on. On that note I warn you this version is pre-beta (Lucy is still in HS so she has higher priorities and gets to it when she can). I did make some changes before posting so it should be better.

Now on to the thankyou's:

**ewchy**: yes I am going on with this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**X-Over**: I'm glad you like this story.

and finally **Cinammon**: with out who none of this would be possible. I hope you story is doing well and ernie isn't giving you too many problems. Please update soon we all miss you ;(

So with out further ado:

Ch 4: The Teen of Steel and a Reporter

For the first time that he could remember Mack was able to sleep in a moving vehicle. He privately thanked the Creator who invented pocket dimension technology and the who ever expanded the back of thier car so some one could actually get some rest. He also thanked the witch or wizard that charmed the talisman Mackgave Selene which she now wore to shield her self from the sun. So for the first time in four centuries she watched a sunrise that mourning.

Michael and Cleo had taken the day shift as driver and navigator while Mack and Selene climb up into the bunks provided. The pocket in the back of the car while large was really quite small for Creator design. It was only large enough for two barracks, a conference area, a freezer for Selene's food supply, and a monitoring station with tie-ins to all the major news outlets, radar stations, and satellites. The only thing missing was a kitchen but that was what the unlimited bank account was for. Still, it was comfortable.

Selene soon climbed up to the bunk across from Mack and lied down. "So tell me why we are making for Kansas?" asked Selene.

Mack turned to her "Our next recruit is there" he said.

"What is he a kid who can talk to animals?" remarked Cleofrom the driver seat.

Mack smiled "No he's an alien, last of his kind."

Selene stared at Mack with a dumbfounded look. "No I'm not kidding. Approximately seventeen years ago a large meteor shower stuck the town of Smallville practically destroying most of it. During the shower a ship crashed landed in a field not far outside of town and was found by local farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent along with its precious cargo: a small boy. The Kent's named him Clark and adopted him. As he grew he developed powers like Super Speed, Advanced hearing, X-ray vision, and Heat Vision; add to that his superior strength and near indestructible body you should be asking why we shouldn't recruit him."

Selene sighed "Sounds like our type of recruit; how long until we arrive?" Selene asked Michael.

"We should arrive early tomorrow mourning" said Michael.

"Then let's get some sleep while we can then" said Mack. And with Mack and Selene went off into a deep sleep.

Early the next mourning they crossed the county line into Smallville, KA. What they didn't see as the drove down Main St. was Barbus standing on a building rooftop accompanied by a blonde woman with dark eyes and a slight sneer as looked down on the populace below.

"Weak, insignificant, fools" she said as the League's car passed below them.

"Insignificant yes and foolish definitely but none of them are weak" said Barbus. "Do not take any of them lightly my dear and remember your task."

"Yes, keep Kent and the League occupied with their fears while you handle your business for Dominous" she said with a smile.

"Very good, remember that you are far more now then when I found you. Fail me and you will be less then what you were" threatened Barbus.

"Yes sir" she said with a bowed head.

"Now I must go and prepare for the ceremony" said Barbus and with that he flamed out.

The girl smiled "And I must be ready to feed on their fears."

Meanwhile on the ground Michael parked the car in front of the Talon. A movie theater turned into a coffee shop.

"Okay this is where Martha Kent, Clark's mother, works. Michael you and Cleo will question her but be gentle, if she suspects us of harming or exposing him she tell us nothing. Meanwhile Selene and I will be watching the door for anything suspicious, got it?" said Mack.

They all nodded and separately they entered the shop. Once inside Cleo and Michael headed straight for the counter. Selene took a seat to the right of the doorway while Mack took the left.

After about ten minutes an elderly gentleman in his mid fifties entered the shop and looked around. For some reason his eyes locked with Mack he then walked to the counter ordered a latté and then walked over to Mack.

"Mind if I have seat?" he asked.

Mack gave him the once over and shrugged "Sure."

He took a seat "Interesting" he said to himself.

"What?" asked Mack becoming irritated with the gentleman.

"Nothing just I never knew the League to recruited a leader so young" he said softly as he took a sip from his cup.

Mack quickly began thinking of a cover but the man cut him off. "Don't bother with the cover story friend I won't betray you or your friends the Lycan at the counter with the feral and the Vampire across the room."

Mack tried to cover but he answered so completely that there was no reasonable way to cover it up. All he could say was "Thanks, Mr.…"

"Luther, Lionel Luther" he said.

Mack mouth opened in shock. Lionel Luther the felon who should have been locked up from here till doomsday was now sitting in front of him sipping a latte like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Now, Mr. Radner is it? I don't know why the League was called up but I know it must be important if you are bringing in Clark Kent and to get him to help you, you'll need my help" said Lionel.

"And why should I trust your help?" asked Mack.

"Because I'm the only one who can, but by all means you can leave" he said casually.

Mack stared at him. He was a convicted felon and yet some thing made him seem more trust worthy then some members of the Ro Council. He sat back in his chair waiting for Luther to continue.

"I'll take your not leaving as a willingness to listen. For the past four nights people have been suffering from strange attacks. They are found in a fetal position shaking with fright like they suffered through their worst fear and got themselves consumed by it. Every one of them had a strange hand print on them. Clark and Ms. Sullivan, the high school's expert on the strange happenings of Smallville, have been investigating the attacks since they started" Lionel took out a piece of paper and laid it on the table.

"Let me guess the sights of the attacks?" asked Mack as he took the paper.

"I would recommend you start with the two oldest ones and work forward" answered Lionel. He then took what was left of his latte and stood up to leave.

"One last thing, the people attacked were well known for their bravery one was a fireman, the other a police officer, and so forth" said Lionel

"Thanks" said Mack and with that Lionel left the shop.

After another ten minutes they left the shop. Martha Kent apparently became concerned when Michael said they need one of Clark's considerable talents. She denied every thing then asked them to leave.

"If the mother is this protective of her son then the father will most likely come at us with a shotgun if were go noising around their home" said Cleo.

"And the last thing we need at the moment is hostilities between us and a recruit" said Michael.

"Well Mack, what's our next course of action?" asked Selene.

Mack was quiet. He weighed his options carefully. Confronting the Kent's at their home would be unwise especially if Clark was as protective of his parents as they were of him and if Lionel was right then chances are there would be another attack to night were good. But the number of people that fit the category of brave was too high for them to track them all even in a small town. That left only Lionel's suggestion.

"Our next course will be to help a current investigation" said Mack. "I have it on good authority that Kent and one Ms. Sullivan, are tracking a rash of attacks that fit the MO of Barbus the demon Dominous resurrected for the ritual. I also have the location of were the attacks took place. Most likely we will find Kent or someone who can lead us to him."

"When did you get this information?" asked Cleo.

"Lionel Luther and yes I know taking help from someone like him is asking for trouble but at the moment we have nothing else to go on so if anyone has a problem state it now" said Mack.

Everyone seemed to start to say something but then stopped just before the words left thier mouths. They had hit a brick wall and the only way through was the tunnel provided by a repentent felon.

"None of us like the idea of trusting Luther but it seems we have no other choice" said Michal reluctantly.

"Thankyou" said Mack gratefully.

"So how do we handle this each of us take a location?" asked Selene as Mack told them what had been going on in Smallville.

"No, I want Michael to go to the sheriff and see what he can get from them" said Mack.

Michael looked at him. "They're not just going to say 'Here take all the information you need about our investigation'" he said sarcastically.

"That's why man came up with the idea of PIs" said Mack. "While you handle that Cleo you take the two most recent sites," Mack handed her the addresses. "Selene, take this one and I'll handle the first site."

With that Selene and Cleo headed down the alleyways, Mack headed across the street and then took to the nearest alley. Michael went back to the car and made for the Sheriff's office.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Mack finally made it to the sight of the first crime. Not that it was far away but difficult to find. An abandoned warehouse in the old industrial area of the town that was once part of the Luthercorp plant but got shut down for budget cuts.

The site was clean as far as clues went. Any shoe prints were stamped out by the police, and Mack's enhanced Guyver vision brought up no finger prints. But there was an oddity he found a burnt circle on the floor, like a fire burned there. The only problem was that no remnants of it remained. Police might have taken a sample for testing but never the whole thing and even if they did there would be a little something left behind.

At that moment his cell beeped. Switching it to walkie talkie he picked up.

"Radner, what's up?"

It wasCleo on the other end. " I finishedmy twoareas search and found nothing except that a fire seemed to have burned,Selene said she found the same thing as well at her location."

"Make it at all four sites" said Mack.

"Yours also, we're guessing Barbus used some kind of magical fire for some reason?" asked Selene.

"Not likely, Barbus is known for using hellfire for teleportation purposes" said Mack. His phone then beeped in on his second line.

"I'll call back Selene, it must be Michael" said Mack as he switched lines.

"Mack, I just got out of the station and I was able to get a look at some of the evidence. I hate to say this but I think we may have a copy cat on the loose" said Michael.

Mack groaned and sighed heavily.

"Please tell me you're joking" said Mack.

"I wish, the police have moldings from shoe print from one of the crime scenes, size eight female, and I also got a look at one of the victims. The hand print on them had a thin indentation about a half a centimeter above the finger and they found a chip of red nail polish at one of the sights. So unless Barbus has become a cross dresser we have to assume there is another attacker out there most likely female" said Michael.

"Great, just great" said Mack. Before he could say more though a sound of a tinkling glass caught his ear; He was not alone.

"Michael contact Selene and Cleo let them know what you found then tell them tomeet upwith me here at my location, in ten minutes" said Mack.

"What is it?" asked Michael in a worried tone.

"Nothing major I hope" said Mack. He then hung up and then hid himself quietly in a dark alcove.

After ten minutes or so a young woman about seventeen came from down the alleyway from her own hiding place and investigated the circle. Her back was to him but in the late afternoon light he could see she had shoulder length blonde hair as well as a camera. She was taking pictures of the site. Deciding she meant no harm Mack stepped out of his alcove. But no sooner did she hear him that she spun around and getting out a can of mace from her bag sprayed him full in the face.

Mack was pissed. Not pissed enough to let loose the full wrath of his powers but pissed off enough to start cursing like a sailor.

"Ahhh...shit...goddamnit!" yelled Mack in serious pain.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde as Mack stumbled back.

"Some one who does not warrant being sprayed with mace" Mack yelled as he tried to clear his eyes. "Now you mind telling me who the hell you are!" he asked.

"I'm the one with the mace so you'll answer my questions" she said threateningly pointing the can directly at his face.

At this point Mack was considering heavily transforming and scaring her to death. But thankfully he didn't have to for as soon as she uttered her threat Mack heard the cocking of a gun.

"I would drop the can right now" said Selene.

The girl turned and saw the gun pointed directly at her knee. She immediately dropped the mace can which Mack kicked far from the girls reach.

"Thanks for the save Selene" said Mack as he got the last of the mace out of his eyes and thanking god that it didn't work as well on Guyvers as it did humans.

He then turned his attention to his attacker. Now lacking her weapon she looked terrified and cringed as Mack looked at her. His anger subsiding slightly he sighed heavily.

"You don't have to do that we're not going to harm you" he said heavily.

"You're not?" she said in mild surprise.

"No we're not, yell at you for hitting me with mace maybe but we are not going to harm you" said Mack.

Straightening herself up, she looked at both Mack and Selene. Mack could see she was slightly intimidated.

"So what are you guys exactly?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"What do you mean 'what are we'?" asked Selene coldly.

The girl huffed "What is with you super powered types, just because the rest of us don't have powers you think we're all stupid!"

"Umm… superpowers…" said Mack trying to defuse the situation. If she yelled any louder people could overhear them.

"Don't give me any of that 'I have no idea of what you're talking about' crap I get enough of that from Clark!" she yelled.

"Clark! You don't mean Clark Kent do you?" asked Selene.

The girl nodded.

"By any chance you wouldn't happen to be Chloe Sullivan would you?" asked Mack.

"And if I am?" she asked in response.

"Then you might be able to help us get in contact with him, we kind of need his help" said Mack.

"And just what kind of help do you need him for?" asked Chloe suspiciously.

"The classified kind" said Selene coldly.

She gave them both a look that said plainly "You've got to do better then that."

"I see the term classified has no meaning for you" said Mack. "Okay we can't tell you everything but I can say this, we need his help to save the world."

"You're serious. You need him to help save the world from danger as in meteor falling to earth we're all going the way of the dinosaurs kind of danger" she said with a slight laugh.

"No, more of the evil genius kind" said Mack indulgingly.

She stared at both Mack and Selene piercingly. Mack could see she was noting everything about them. Trying to find something that said she could trust them or not.

"How does Clark make this seem so easy" she said to herself. "Fine, yes I am Chloe Sullivan, and yes I know about Clark, and yes I can tell you how to get in contact with him" said Chloe.

Mack chuckled to himself. "About time you decided" he said to himself with a laugh.

"Today is Friday, Mrs. Kent usually has Lana close up for her early so she can get home and cook the Friday night family dinner" said Chloe.

"So Clark will be on his way to the Talon to pick her up" said Selene.

"We should make contact before that, the last thing we want is more innocent lives involved then needed" said Mack.

"This Lana is she an employee of the Talon?" asked Selene.

"She used to run until she went to Paris for the summer and offered Mrs. Kent to take over for her. Now though she's a tenet, there's an apartment on the second floor she has" said Chloe.

"Then we should avoid talking there at all cost" said Selene.

"Agreed, Selene, I want you, Michael, and Cleo to keep watch for Kent when you see him call me up and I'll make contact, Miss. Sullivan any advice?" asked Mack.

"Yeah, first drop the Miss. Sullivan crap, it's Chloe. Second, do not make Clark think you're here to hurt or exploit him, or worse any one he cares about. Third take me along, if Clark sees you have my trust then he'll be more likely to trust you" said Chloe.

"But we don't really have your trust, do we?" asked Selene.

"I trust Clark, if he gives you the okay then you'll have my trust" said Chloe.

"Right, Selene call Michael tell him the change in plans, I'll stay with Chloe" said Mack. With that Mack motioned Chloe to lead the way.

* * *

It was almost eight when a League member spotted Clark in the Family pickup heading for the Talon. Mack sat in Chloe's BMW Bug quietly waiting and letting the tension between them grow. Chloe was still trying to figure Mack out and Mack was trying not to reveal more then needed. So for the past three hours Mack had been dodging questions about himself and his associates; so when the signal came Mack could quickly responded.

"He's coming up from the south west of town, probably came strait from the farm" said Cleo who was watching first check point at the edge of Main St.

Their set up was simple it was eight miles from the Talon to the town's edge in the direction of the Kent farm and another eight or soto the farm. Cleo was placed at the town's edge and Selene and Michael had taken position at the half way point. About five minutes later Selene with her superior eyes spotted the blue pickup about two miles off from her position.

Suddenly it stopped and a cry reached her ears. Clark had pulled over and rushed off to help. But for Selene and Michael all they saw of him was a red blur issue from the truck's cab and speed off.

Michael quickly alerted Mack "We have a situation."

Mack listened as Michael told him what happened. "Investigate with caution, I'll be along as quickly as I can" said Mack.

Mack quickly got out of Chloe's car and checked the area; no one was around except them.

"What is it Mack?" asked Chloe as she got out of the car.

"Chloe can keep a secret?" asked Mack.

"Yeah; Why?"

"Because now I ask you to keep mine" he said then turned and called out "Guyver!"

Chloe gasped in shock as the neural tendrils burst from the base of Mack's neck coiling and enwrapping his form. Then she watched horrified as the tendrils began to conform to his shape and become armor. Upon completion Mack turned to face her, steam from his vents issued out as the spike rose out of his helm. All Chloe could do was stare at him and catch her reflection in the metal orb placed squarely on his forehead.

"Tell, no one" said Mack in an unintentionally menacing tone.

Chloe nodded terrified at what would happen if she said no.

"I'll be in contact just in case, so stay close" and with that he turned and manipulating a dial like orb on his belt (if you could call it a belt, it was really a stretch of armor in the area a belt would be) began to rise into the air and took off in the general direction Clark was coming from.

* * *

In the alleyway however Clark's situation was becoming desperate. On his way to close up the Talon for his mom he spotted a girl being attacked by an old man dressed all in black. He immediately pulled over and attempted to help but as soon as the man was gone and he went to help the girl up from the ground she placed a hand over his heart and said some thing he could not longer remember but suddenly he began to weaken like when he was exposed to green Kryptonite only slower. His vision clouded and became black. Suddenly there before him was one of his best friends Lana Lang. But she was different she was in a hospital gown and clutched a glowing jagged chunk of green Kryptonite.

"Your fault, you killed them" said Lana.

"No I…" stuttered Clark as he backed away in fright.

"You forced me to move away" said a voice behind him. Clark turned to see it was his friend Pete who had moved away two years ago. He too carried a jagged chunk of Kryptonite.

"You lost us a baby" said another pair of voices. Clark didn't have to turn to see who it was. He had heard those voices for as long as he could remember, it was the voice of his parents.

"You broke my heart" said Chloe's voice.

"You lied to me" said the voice of his friend Lex Luther.

"You imprisoned me" said the voice of Lionel Luther.

More and more voices saying horrible things. The pressure was so immense that for all his strength he collapsed underneath it.

What Clark didn't know was that he was unconscious. Barbus picked himself off the ground were Clark had thrown him and looked at the scene before him. The alien was out and the girl he had turned from mire freak into a demon was feeding on him. Through his fears his life would leave him and the earth would fall to his employer.

"So much power, so much" said the girl.

"Do not stop until you have it all, then be ready I'm sure that scream he let out will attract those insufferable do-gooders" said Barbus.

"When I'm done I will feed on them" she said as she convulsed slightly in pleasure.

"Good, now to the business at hand" with that Barbus flamed out.

Fallowing his departure was Michael and Selene's arrival fallowed closely by Mack.

"Since when can you fly?" asked Michael.

"The Guyver is equipped with an anti-gravity field generator; I only use it when running would raise too many questions and time is of the essance, and from the looks of this I was right" said Mack as the armor retracted back into his body, after which he looked down at the girl who was slowly killing Clark.

"Well then let us not waste any time then" said Selene as she pulled out her gun and loaded it with standard hallow point bullets.

"That won't work" said Mack as he lowered Selene's arm as she took aim.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because there's a link between their minds, killing one would effectively kill them both unless you first sever the connection" said Mack.

"And how do you propose that, Selene only has slight telepathic abilities and I have none, so unless you have another trick up your sleeve…"

Mack interrupted, "I do, Guyver's can link telepathically with other Guyvers in a form of collective consciousness so what one knows all the others know, using that I might be able to hack that link and sever it from within but only for so long, but once severed though it will be up to you two to physically cut it."

"Physically cut it?" asked Michale.

"Of course the link is forged through contact if she is no longer touching then she wouldn't reconnect when Mack is unable to block her any more" said Selene.

"That's the hope any way, if the link is forged through contact they just have to be separated, but…"

"What?" asked Selene, as she interrupted Mack with a hard glare.

"Well let's just say that if the link is not forged through physical means then no amount of distance could sever it" answered Mack.

"Then we would have to kill her then?" asked Selene.

"Not necessarily" said Michael. "If we were to cause her to black out for any length of time then the link would sever itself in order to divert all of the body's energy to regaining consciousness."

"But wouldn't killing her be safer for all involved?" asked Selene.

"Yes it would but we need to question her first so go easy her" said Mack and with out another word called out his armor again. Once transformed he gazed down at the two figures below and suddenly there was a click as something disengaged from within Mack's armor. Michael and Selene watched as the shining orb on Mack forehead began to extend outward like a grotesque antenna. Once it had stopped the orb began a series of pulsations first fast, then slow, and faster again until it finally settled into an easy rhythm. They both took it as a sign that Mack was now trying to break the link.

* * *

The strangest thing about hacking mental links was how you perceived it and for Mack it was strange in deed. Many people would perceive such a link as a wall to be cracked but Mack was not most people, no he saw the link as a building ,the vary familiar building belonging to Kronos back home.

"Okay Mack, this is how you perceive the link between Clark and the girl now were would you think the hart of it would be?" he asked himself.

He didn't have to wait for an answer, he already knew it. If this was how he perceived it then the hart of the link would be at the top right were Smith's office would be. So with that in mind he began the ascent up stairs and elevators toward the CEO's office. After several traps and dead ends he reached his target. The oak double doors he had broken into so many times and that annoying plaque which said "Trevor Smith Esq. CEO Kronos Corp."

Mack stepped towards them and placed his hands on the brass handles and took a deep breath and pushed. No sooner then he did when the illusion of Kronos broke and it went dark. He awoke to find himself in a black room and saw figures all holding glowing green rocks and beating down on something or someone.

Once his eyes had focused and adjusted to the dark he could make out the person being beaten. It was Clark and from the looks of the cuts on him he had been beaten for at least two days. Mack rose to his feet and tried to pull the attackers off him but to no avail. They just ignored him and continued beating the young man.

"Okay, time for something less surgical" said Mack to himself. "Just remember they aren't the real thing, just visions, they aren't real." Grabbing the nearest attacker he spun her and laid a punch into her stomach. Instead of hitting flesh her skin cracked like an eggshell that reveled a thick tar like inside. He then got a look at the face of the attacker it was image of Chloe Sullivan. After he pulled out his fist the Chloe illusion she crashed to the floor into a thousand pieces and evaporated into dust.

Once she was gone the other images turned to Mack. Almost all of these faces were in Clark's file. His parents, his best friend Lex Luther, and his father Lionel, there was even his friend Pete Ross who left Smallville in order to live a normal life. But now these nightmarish clones turned from Clark and began attacking hard.

These visions were strong but easily defeated. Mack assumed that how easily they were defeated depended on how much Clark believed consciously they would actually do this. His parents were by far the easiest a light chop to the shoulder caused them to collapse into a sickening puddle of the tar substance. Pete fell much same as the fake Chloe did with an eggshell like crunch. The fake Lex and Lionel were harder like dinosaur eggs but eventually they did as well. The unknown girl was by far the hardest. Her shell felt like steel when struck but every hit made a small dent also she was the most accurate with her glowing stone dagger. She was quick were the other had been slow and lumbering. So deciding to end this fight Mack thrust all his power into one shot enough to put a hole through a steel door and enough to shatter the illusion into a thousand dissolving pieces.

Once the last illusion was down the room shuddered and a faint cry of "Nooooo!" could be heard. The link was severed now it was up to Michael and Selene.

* * *

Outside in the real world only ten minutes had passed when Michael and Selene heard the attack call out "No, get out, he's mine!"

"That's our cue" said Michael.

"I'll keep a line of sight on her if she tries to run, you'll take her out?" asked Selene.

Michael nodded but didn't answer he was already in the throws of transforming. He had tossed aside his jacket and shirt in order to spare them from tearing. And now his bare skin was becoming thick like a rhino's hide and blue-grey in color. His fingers became long and clawed and his body became lean and muscular. Also the sicken crunch as his bones shifted to support him. His teeth became like long and white, like pearl knives. And last his brown eyes gave way to deep white less eyes the color of obsidian.

He let out a fierce howl and leaped from the building to the ally below. The girl spotted him and became over come with terror. Keeping her one hand on Clark's chest she fired what looked like an energy ball at him. It hit but though thatthickhide it only slightly singed him. But the hybrid became enraged and leapt for her pulling her away from Clark and slamming her against the wall.

He was about to lay out the killing blow when a fierce bobcat like roar reached his ears. Suddenly a feral appeared behind him. He let out a fierce roar to scare it off. Instead it stood there and changed it became the form of his friend Cleo. Her being there awoke in him his human half and the rage of being attacked subsided. They needed her alive for now. So he held her against the wall and Cleo approached.

* * *

"I'm gone fifteen minutes and you all go nuts on me" she said loud enough for both Selene and Michael to hear.

She was grateful though that Selene had text messaged her and told her all she needed to know. Now came here specialty interrogation.

"Okay, Madam mind reader here's the deal you cooperate you stay in one piece, you don't and my fiend here gets a new chew toy, okay?" The girl nodded still too terrified to speak.

"Good now as a show of good faith permanently sever the link between you and your victims" demanded Cleo.

The girl looked back and forth between her captors with a look of boiling hatred she closed her eyes for about a minute and when they opened she sputtered out "Done."

Cleo looked toward the spot were Mack had stood motionless. Suddenly he dropped to a knee and his armor retracted. He looked down toward Cleo and gave her the "All's okay" sign.

"Good girl, now what are you?" asked Cleo.

"Meteor freak, I was exposed to them and they caused me to start feeding on the fear of others. I usually just hung out in ally ways waiting to come upon some unsuspecting dupe and scare them then feed. But it was never enough then about four months ago Barbus appeared and turned me into a fear demon like him and took me far away so I could learn my new powers. I forced people to live their worst fears and I fed. I lived far from here until Barbus brought me back here said 'I needed to repay my due to him' by distracting Kent from something he had planned" she said.

"What was it he had planned?" asked Cleo fiercely.

"Something to do with that girl from the Talon Lana Lang and releasing some one named Isabel" with that fire burst around her engulfing her and burning Michael's hand that was still at her throat.

In that burning blaze she was gone leaving nothing but a few ashes and a charred spot on the wall. The severity of the burn caused Michael to revert to his human form and in the process cause his reforming human skin to heal the burn. Mack and Selene rejoined Michael and Cleo.

"Well this makes things worse" said Mack.

Michael as soon as he was fully human again went to examine Clark. "He's unconscious but he'll live, I recommend we get him some place safe."

Mack quickly took out his cell and contacted Chloe. When she arrived and saw Clark unconscious she rushed over yelling "What happened?"

Michael calmly explained and soon with Mack help carried him over to Chloe's BMW for transport home.

"I'll go with him make sure he's safe and explain everything to the Kent's" said Michael and with that he and Chloe rode off toward the Kent farm while Mack and the others went to investigate the Talon.

* * *

No sooner did they arrive at the Talon then they were thrown back across the street by an enormous blast of energy. Barely conscious Mack saw to figures exit the wreck. They walked purposely towards them Mack pretended to be out.

"You can't get good help these days" said a southern singsong voice.

"Well Barbus looks like that little retch of yours failed" said the female voice.

"And neither of us are in any place to stop them my dear Isabel, so they remain alive for now but never fear" and with that Barbus passed his hand over Mack's face and looked at it like he was watching something and smiled. "We'll see you soon" and with that they flamed out.

Mack waited about a minute before he opened his eyes. Barbus and the female were gone. To where was unknown but he was sure who the girl was Lana Lang but why had Barbus called her Isabel. He put these questions aside for the moment while he checked on Selene and Cleo.

After he woke them they had to scramble out of sight to avoid the police. Almost an hour and a half later the police investigators had dispersed enough for them to slip away to the car parked about two blocks away in an ally.

* * *

"Our first major test as a team and already we've screwed up" said Mack as they rolled into the Kent Farm about forty minutes later tired, bruised, and in an over all down trodden mood.

"Well at least nothing else can go wrong" said Cleo halfheartedly as they exited the car.

No sooner did they knock when the door opened when they found themselves starring down a twin barrel shot gun being aimed by a weather worn farmer in his late forties. He was clad all in denim with a thick leather belt and work boots.

"Keep those hands where I can see them" he said.

Suddenly though a rush of feet came behind him and he saw Michael his shirt sleeves rolled up like he was in the middle of operating and a worried Chloe.

"It's alright Mr. Kent they're with me" said Chloe slightly relieved.

Mr. Kent lowered the shot gun and let Mack and company, enter the kitchen. Immediately Mack went over to Michael and asked him about Clark.

"He'll be fine, the girl did less damage then I thought and he heals fast. A good nights rest and he'll be good as new. But what happened at the Talon?" asked Michael.

"Too late, we were distracted long enough for what ever Barbus did to work. The strange thing was though he was not focused on Kent but on Miss. Lang but strangely enough called her Isabel…" Mack's word became interrupted by a gasp from Chloe.

"I assume that means something?" asked Mack.

Chloe seemed to be in a state of shock so Mr. Kent explained how during the summer Lana some how came to share her body with the spirit of a mid-evil French witch and that besides Kryptonite rocks was the only person on earth capable of hurting Clark.

"Bad to worse" said Mack as he stared at Cleo coldly in regards to her earlier remark.

Cleo smiled sheepishly and then went into the living room to check on Clark.

"So where's Mrs. Kent?" asked Selene trying to soften to mood slightly.

"I had businessat thetown market and picked Martha up my self, I left my cell phone athomeso I couldn't get a hold ofClark now I wish I did.Police arrived about twenty minutes before you did and told us what happened at the Talon, she headed out to check the damage" said Mr. Kent.

"Mainly the second level apartment was damaged but besides that the coffee shop is still intact" said Mack then taking out his phone he left the room.

A few minutes later he came back with his phone pocketed "I just got off with M; he said any damages will be handled by him and a repair crew will be out here in a week to fix any damages."

Mr. Kent looked gratefully at Mack and said "Thank you."

Mack only smiled; he then checked his watch it was almost eleven. "By any chance would it be too much to ask for a place to sleep tonight?" asked Mack.

With that Mr. Kent showed them to Clark's room and the Extra bed room which was vacant of its usual occupant Lois Lane who was at the time visiting her father. So shedding the grime of that night's loss the League fell into sleep waiting for an uncertain mourning.

* * *

"Cock-a-doodle-doo" was the alarm that mourning as the sun rose in the east the next mourning. Mr. and Mrs. Kent had awoken to find Clark already up and about. Michael who had kept watch with Chloe all night in rotating shifts gave him the all clear and he was out helping his dad like he always did.

About an hour later the smell of cooking breakfast roused the other league members out of sleep except Selene who slipped out in the middle of the night to feed off the stock pile of cloned blood they kept in the car. By the time they were all down stairs Clark and Mr. Kent had come in from the early mourning chores.

"So how do we handle this?" asked Cleo referring to getting Clark to help them to save the world.

"We handle it with tact, their son just got attacked, so let's give them a little time" said Mack who then walked past her to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Breakfast turned out to be not so much a talkative affair then a question and answer session between Mack and Chloe. For some reason Clark didn't mention what his attacker used against him and knew Mack was the one who saved him from becoming a vegetable. They only touched upon it when they first arrived at breakfast "Thanks" was all Clark said to Mack and then shook his hand.

Mack returned the gesture and spoke no more of the subject and no more then ten minutes into the meal Chloe began questioning him again trying to coax some Intel out of him. Clark only smiled at this and Mack becoming exasperated focused on his meal ignoring Chloe.

When the meal ended Chloe headed into town but gave Mack a cold look of suspicion. Selene and Cleo helped Mrs. Kent with the dishes Michael began packing up his equipment from examining Clark. Mr. Kent headed back outside to tend to the fields Clark was about to fallow when Mack stopped him.

"Can we talk outside" he asked.

"Yeah" said Clark and he fallowed Mack to the front porch.

Once outside Mack leaned against the rail and took a good look at Clark. It was hard for him to believe he was as strong as his file said he was or that he had any of the abilities it said he had. Some one his age should have been wondering about simpler thing hell he should have been worrying about simpler things but that was not what fate dealt them, instead it chose to make them heroes.

"Let me ask you Clark, how many times did you save a life?" he asked.

Clark smiled slightly "Too many to remember."

"Ever pull off a big save, some thing that could have effected more then just Smallville?"

Clark thought for a moment "Once or twice, Mack what are you getting at?" he asked.

"Why my crew and I are here, we came to recruit you for a mission" said Mack.

"A mission what kind of mission?" asked Clark.

"I don't have all the details for you but what I do know is that a madman called Dominous is planning a ritual to wipe all 'impure beings' from the planet" said Mack.

"'Impure beings'?" asked Clark.

"Beings of mixed blood, people like Michael are at risk of being 'cleansed' as it were just because of what they are" said Mack.

"Why, Michael seems normal enough, why would this affect him at all?" asked Clark.

"Michael is a lot more then he seems as am I and Cleo and Selene. We are all unique in some way either by birth or accident and it comes down to us to protect the world from the not so normal catastrophes" said Mack.

Clark sighed heavily. "What would happen if I say no, just tell you to walk away and not bother us again, what would you do?" asked Clark.

"We leave, never bother you again, and unfortunately continue on minus one super powered teen that can most likely do things that we won't be able to do other wise" said Mack honestly.

"And if I do?" asked Clark.

"We head out as soon as possible to finish gathering our League together so we can combat this threat" responded Mack.

Clark was silent for a moment in deep thought "How the hell am I going to explain this to my parents, how am I going to explain this to Chloe without reveling my self to her?"

Mack smiled; Clark didn't know that Chloe had already figured him out. Probably figured he would tell her everything when he was ready. Well no time like the present to come clean.

"My advice be honest with Chloe, she might surprise you, as for your parents that's up to you to decide" said Mack sagely "We'll plan on leaving tonight give you a chance to set things in order."

Clark thanked him and then went inside to deliver probably the hardest news he would ever have to give.

It turned out Mr. and Mrs. Kent weren't as bad about Clark leaving to the save the world as Mack assumed. Yes, Mrs. Kent cried that her baby was leaving but none the less helped in packing up his luggage. Mr. Kent seemed more a combination of pride that his son was doing something for the well being of all mankind but couldn't handle that he wouldn't be there to help.

Chloe on the other hand turned out to be a problem. Clark came clean about what he was and that he was leaving to help save the world. But about four hours before they were to leave Chloe came up to the farm in her red BMW suitcase and lap top in hand and a thermos of coffee in the other.

"Uh, Chloe what are you doing?" asked Clark as he put down the luggage he was carrying.

"Coming with" she said with a smile.

Mack who was also helping with the luggage dropped his case with a thud "Excuse me?"

"I'm coming with you" she repeated slowly for Mack.

"Uh, no you are not" said Mack as calmly as he could.

Clark sensing trouble on the horizon quickly picked up his case and the one Mack was carrying and put them in the trunk.

"Yes I am" responded Chloe still smiling.

"Listen Miss. Sullivan, Chloe; what we are doing is not your typical meteor freak attack. These are dangerous forces that could possible kill you or worse, so please stay here!" said Mack firmly.

"Okay, now you listen, when those meteor freaks attack who does Clark go to for info me, why? Because I'm the best at it; system that needs to be hacked, I can do it or know some one who can, Information needed, I know were to find it, and when it comes to a friend risking his life I'll be there to back him up like it or not Mister Radner I'm going with you either fallowing you in my car or as a passenger in yours" she said with cold determination.

Mack was flustered; normally he would have been aggravated to the point of scarring her off with a transformation but now didn't have the hart to do it.

"We need some one to run the terminal we have tied in to the government and media, I suppose you'd be better at reading in between the lines then any of us would but I'm in charge, you take orders from me and no one else. And in combat you stay in the car and not get involved unless needed" said Mack in a lack luster defeated tone.

"Understood sir" said Chloe with a mock salute. With that she stowed her luggage in the car.

Mack trudged into the house mumbling how long this trip would be. Once inside He came face to with Clark "She's coming with isn't she?" he asked with a smile.

"No choice, she said she would have fallowed us if didn't take her, this way at least we can keep an eye on her" said Mack exhaustedly.

"Chloe usually gets her way, no matter what" said Clark.

Mack took a seat at the kitchen table and said again with a slight weep "This is going to be a long trip."

A/n: Okay we have Kent and an unexpected recruit along for the ride. Thing are getting interesting. Coming up the chapter all you Talia/Charmed fans are waiting for. The League is in San Francisco in:

Ch 5: The Wiccan Way


	5. The Wiccan Way

A/n: Okay I figured I would wait a day or so before posting again. This chapter is first in a two parter arc, I'll beholding off on posting six until I get in touch with Cinammon since the characters involved are hers and I would like her input. Also I'd like to thank all of you who have reviwed this far.

Now the thankyous:

**Sean Malloy-1: **I already have it planned out who will be in the League but I do have a sequel in mind and some of the characters from this tale will be too busy with ther own problems to help so any sugestions will be great. Drop an email at my adress on my profile and I'll give it the once over.

**X-Over: **I'm glad you enjoy the story and i would love your help in beta reading/editing currently I in the midst of writing chapter six now but if you'd like I can send the prolog to my Guyver origins story or the crossover with HP that I'm working on your choice. Just drop a line and I'll get back to you.

Now on with the show:

Ch 5: The Wiccan Way

Mack lied in his bunk trying to sleep but found his attempt hampered by the continuous clicking of Chloe at her terminal tying to dig up anything on the next set of recruits, the offspring of the great Charmed Ones, the world's most powerful Wiccan witches. For the past three days sincethe Leaguefound out their next recruits were the children of the Charmed Ones, Chloe had tried to dig up some more concrete details then what M provided on them to no avail. Finally unable to stand the torment of her clicking any more, he got down from his bunk and walked over to her.

"Don't you sleep?" asked Mack groggily.

"Running searches at this hour is when security is at its weakest, so finding something is easier then searching during the day. However I've not found anything on the Halliwells, no prophecies, fan sites, and not even a mythos on them" she said aggravated about this lack of info.

"Okay, any thing more reality based?" asked Mack mockingly.

"Just that the sisters are involved with several unsolved and missing person's cases with the San Francisco PD also they have been listed as psychic advisors in the SFPD database by one Det. Morris who also has ties to several of these cases" responded Chloe.

"In other words a whole lot nothing? Figures whoever they work for or what ever more then likely keeps any info on off the 'normal' channels of information" said Mack exasperatedly.

"Yeah" said Chloe stifling a yawn.

Mack sighed and said "Listen, its late head up to bed, that's an order."

"But, I've got driving shift in about half hour" said Chloe stifling yet another yawn.

"Never mind that I'll cover it, I can't sleep anyway" said Mack

"Suit your self" said Chloe she turned off the computer and headed up to the bunks to get some sleep. Mack took Chloe's seat and replayedthe meeting about the new recruits in his mind again smiling at how things seemed to have come together.

* * *

It was earlier that mourningthe fileon the new recruits had been faxed over during the night and Mack had already reviewed it.He had alreadybegan planning how to approach the Charmed Ones before informing the other members. They had to be even more careful then when they recruited Clark because unlike their mild-mannered friend the sisters were prone to jump to conclusions and to get the wrong idea at times. 

"From the looks of their track record we have our hands full proving to the sisters we mean no harm" said Clark.

"Yes, but thankfully they are not who were here to recruit and their children tend to be more open minded, but still gaining thier trust will be key to our success" said Mack as he laid out the folder of info M had given him on the cousins. "Wyatt Halliwell son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, he's classified as being half angle or Whitelighter and half witch. Powers include the ability to Orb…"

"Orb?" interrupted Chloe.

"A form of teleporting by turning one's physical body into thousands of orbs of light and move from one location to another, as I was saying though before being interrupted" he said giving Chloe a sarcastic grin.

"Wyatt can orb, heal most if not all forms of wounds, and can create a virtually unbreakable energy shield…" said Mack.

"Sounds like he a good protector but we need fighters. Just what does he bring to the table?" asked Cleo.

"And inherited his mother's ability to freezepeople or objects as well as make them explode and he also wields the sword Excalibur" said Mack

The team looked dumbfounded at this statement. Mack justgave aslick smileand went on with the briefing. "His cousin Talia Turner is the daughter of middle child Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner…"

"Cole Turner, did you just say we are recruiting Cole Turner's daughter?" interrupted Selene.

"Yeah we are" said Mack trying figure what the problem was.

"We are recruiting the Source's daughter?" asked Selene incredulously.

"Ex-Source, according to the file he vanquished in a temporal displacement event" said Clark reading the file report.

"A what?" asked a slightly confused Cleo.

"Temporal displacement event or in English an alternate reality were he tried to rewrite a single event in history in order to change the present" said Chloe.

"No he wasn't" said Selene.

"Then what happened?" asked Michael.

"Okay yes he did get vanquished technically but what the sisters didn't count on was the fact that reality reset itself to how it was after the source of the temporal displacement was removed, and according to how reality was prior to the shift Cole Turner was still alive" said Selene

"Wait, so he is still alive because of some loophole in the laws of reality?" said Michael. Selene just nodded in response.

"Okay if he survived how come no one knew about it?" asked Clark.

"After he ascended to the throne and reclaimed his title as the Source Cole contacted his counter parts on the side of good the Elders and made several concessions in order to have the Cleaners erase any knowledge on the side of good that he was back in power except to those that absolutely had to know like the Elders" said Selene.

"Cleaners?" asked Mack slightly afraid to know just what exactly had the power to do something like that and leave no evidence.

"Neutral supernatural clean up crew commissioned by both sides to ensure the fact that magic exist will not become common knowledge until humanity is at the point were it can accept it" said Selene.

"So they're janitors who clean up supernatural messes?" asked Cleo.

"No, more like a supernatural CIA that can eliminate any target deemed a threat to their mandate" answered Selene.

"Any one, even us?" asked Chloe with a slight gulp.

"Only so long as it doesn't give either good or evil an upper hand in the war" said Selene.

"Okay back on topic, Cole Turner is alive and is the Source doesn't change the fact that his daughter is good and we are trying to recruit her to save the world. Should Dominous succeed in his plane the entire climate of the whole Good vs. Evil would change on many fronts; Take this front for instance Cole is the Source correct and he's what half demon?" asked Mack

"Yeah" said Selene.

"He gets destroyed in Dominous' plan the underworld is in chaos, aplus for the good guys but they also are affected and by their record Wyatt is said to be the future of Magic in this war correct?" Mack asked.

"Yes, the future of the worlds Wiccan magic rest in him" said Selene.

"So if Wyatt were say killed before his time what could be the out come?" posing this question not to Selene but the whole group.

"Wiccan magic would die with him" said Clark.

"The war would cease" said Chloe.

"And everything tied to it would come to halt, stagnate, then die" said Michael.

"Exactly, so leave out the Source's daughter and risk the world or try recruiting her and make our odds that much better" said Mack "Your choice?"

The group was dead quiet for a long time then Selene said "You were telling us about her powers."

"Good choice, as I was saying Talia is a capable fighter an almost perfect balance to her cousin; she has skill in sword play and several martial arts as well as several years as the Source's best assassin. She inherited her father's ability to throw fireballs of hell fire even hotter then Clark's heat vision, as well as the ability to flame in and out of any location much the same way as Barbus can and as a result of her unique birth can transform herself into a Phoenix. Also she inherited her aunt Prue's telekinesis abilities" said Mack.

"No mention of a Prue Halliwell here" said Michael who was now looking over the folder.

"She died about four years after receiving her powers which made way for the forth child Paige to receive her gift and reconstitute the Charmed Ones when they were most needed" said Mack.

"Okay then, how should we approach them?" asked Clark.

"Some place out in public but still home turf to them, make them feel at ease so they don't get the wrong idea about us" said Michael.

"Piper, Wyatt's mom owns a club in the city called P3, its public but still they know it a lot better then we do" said Mack.

"We should arrive onFriday which means date night" said Cleo.

"Meaning the club will be even more crowded then normal" said Selene.

"Good the less chance of being over heard, if there are no objections we go tonight then, Clark, Selene and I will be in side the club, Michael I want you and Cleo to keep watch on their house in case things get hairy and provide backup in case they have to rush home rather quickly, Chloe you're driving" said Mack.

* * *

When Mack's shift was over the fallowing mourning they hadarrived in San Francisco. They quickly found a place to park for a while tosleepand eat. Later that afternoon they dropped off Michael and Cleo at Prescott St. about a block from the Halliwell manor. The plane was that they would be stationed at eachend of the streetand keep watch. The rest of the teamwho hadn't already tookthe opportunity to rest before that evening's mission.

About seven thirty Michael called in "I count five individuals leaving the house."

"It should be six, anyone out by the car already?" asked Mack.

"No, only five; three women, one man, and a teenage boy" answered Michael. "One of the women seems to be distressed about something."

"Can you ID her?" asked Mack.

"Not from here and if I move I'd compromise my location and alert them that they were being watched but I can see from here that she has a tattoo on her shoulder" responded Michael.

"Two of the sisters have tattoos on their shoulders can you be more specific?" asked Mack checking the file on the Charmed Ones

"A cross, maybe a rosary" said Michael.

"That's Phoebe then must have something to do with Talia not being there" said Mack.

"Then why is she going out?" asked Michael

"Could be a normal occurrence and this is her way of dealing. Good job stay there until you hear from us" said Mack.

"Right, have fun" said Michael sarcastically.

* * *

About eight o'clock Mack, Clark and Selene arrived at P3. There was no line yet thankfully so they went right in. No sooner did they get inside did Mack realize that they had trouble, as they got to the main room he nearly fell over due to the fierce swell of anger coming from the Guyver.

"You alright?" asked Clark as he helped Mack steady himself.

"No, we have Zoanoids here" he responded in a fierce growl not his own.

"Where?" asked Selene fingering her gun she hid under her shirt.

"Can't tell, only can say there about six, maybe seven in this club" he growled as Clark lead him to an empty table.

"What do we do then?" asked Clark as they sat down.

"Nothing until I get a fix on at least one and figure out if it's an accident or not" said Mack with less of growl now that the initial intensity of the rage was ebbing.

He began scanning the room repeatedly for anything strange. In the middle of his fourth scan of the room he hit pay dirt as his eyes scanned near the bar and spotted a blonde female about 25 and 5'8". She looked almost normal except for the fact she wore dark sunglasses in a club and she had no cane or anything else signifying she was blind. He had a target, now came the tricky part of gently and very carefully so to not alert her probe her outer thoughts. This had the duel purpose to find out if she was sent here and if he could sense her thought the she really was a Zoanoid or at least experimented on by them.

Mack closed his eyes and focused on entering the blonde's mind. His connection was quick and unhampered meaning at least she was experimented on by Kronos. He then read her current thoughts "Too many friggen humans…Can't wait to take out my target… Where are those witches…" was all he heard and enough to prove this was no accident. He also felt a dark power in her, a power he felt before in a Zoanoid.

"It's no accident, they're here to eliminate the sisters and capture Wyatt or something along those lines" said Mack after he came out of the trance. "And these are no ordinary Zoanoids, these are not helpless victims who got captured and brainwashed but trained volunteers given the most advanced abilities a Zoanoid can receive without becoming a Zoalord."

"Okay so what do we do?" asked Clark.

Mack sat in quiet thought trying to figure out how to deal with these buttheads. "Okay, right now they don't know we know what they are, and no Zoanoid has every seen my face and lived, but maybe we can use them to prove we mean the sisters no harm. From what Benny told me Zoanoids are immune to magic but can sense it when it's used and what it's suppose to do so can imitate what it's suppose to do should they choose to."

"And Piper's powers include the ability to freeze time, they freeze the room, lure out the Zoanoids and we go in and save them" said Selene realizing Mack's plan.

"But won't the sisters be in danger what if the freeze works on us?" asked Clark.

"It won't, the freezing powers on a group won't affect beings on the side of good and involved in the magical fight also vampires either genetic or mystical are immune to magic" said Selene

"Besides Clark, you are not human so the rules don't exactly apply to you" said Mack with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay so how do we get Piper to freeze the room?" asked Clark.

Mack thought for a moment and looked around the room toward were the sisters had arrived about five minutes before them. He smiled as an old fashioned idea formed in his head. "Clark your eyes are better them mine tell me what the girls are drinking?" asked Mack.

Clark gave him a look saying this was no time to get your groove on. "Would you just do it" said Mack in retaliation.

Clark sighed turned toward them and squinted slightly activating his X-ray vision to zoom in on their drinks. "Okay Paige has a Sparkling water, Phoebe has a Martini, and Piper what looks like a Long Island Ice Tea" said Clark.

Mack nodded then took out a pad of paper and wrote a note. He then called over a waitress. "Can I get you something?" she asked.

Mack quickly took out some Memory powder and blew some into her face. She sneezed and then her face lost all emotion and went blank. "Okay when the Halliwells order another round of drinks you will subtly slip them the note that I put into your pocket, when you come out of this trance you not remember we talked and you will ask again if we want anything" said Mack.

"Understood" she said and then as suddenly as she went under she came out of it.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked again.

"Yes, I'll have a coke" said Clark.

"A Virgin Bloody Mary for me" said Selene.

"A Sprite and could you put their next round of drinks on my bill" said Mack pointing toward the Halliwell sisters.

Of course sir" she said with a smile and left to fill their order.

Mack smiled so far his plan was working. Meanwhile though the Halliwells were at the time dealing with some serious family crisis.

"She was so angry. Why didn't I stop her from leaving" said Phoebe.

"It's not your fault Phoebe, Talia's just in a lot of pain right now, don't you remember how you felt after we vanquished Cole?" said Piper trying to sooth her sister.

"Which time?" asked Page under her breath in a sarcastic tone.

Piper gave Page a murderous look before turning back to Phoebe who was fingering her now empty Martine glass. Piper was about to order another round when Katie one of the new waitresses came in with a tray set with another round of their chosen drinks.

"Katie we didn't order this" said Piper.

"Complements of the young man from the table across the room Boss" said Katie unloading the tray and pointing to Mack's table before taking the girls' empty glasses back to the bar.

Piper disregarding the act of generosity she went to grab the fresh ice tea when she noticed a note under her glass. Forgoing the ice tea she picked up the note and read it. Immediately her face shifted from curiosity to shock and fear. Leo who had long ago learned to read his wife face saw the change come over her and knew something had happened.

"Piper what is it?" asked Leo.

"This" she said and handed him the note which he read aloud.

_Charmed Ones,_

_Your haven is compromised and your missing number is in danger. Should you try to leave they will capture you or worse. These are not your ordinary foes so don't try something crazy._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend_

"Were did it come from?" asked Paige.

"Don't know, it was under my glass" Piper immediately looked out towards the table Katie pointed to.

The table was occupied by two young gentlemen and a raven haired woman. Piper noticed though that the shorter of the two men was locking eyes with her. As she met his gaze he cocked his in the bar's direction. Piper shifted her gaze to the bar and noticed the blonde in the dark glasses. Immediately Piper sensed a dark presence from the woman.

"Wyatt, you can sense Talia even when she's hiding herself during 'constitutionals'?" asked Piper.

"Most of the time yeah" said Wyatt.

"Then go and bring her home" said Piper in a firm but scared tone. Wyatt quickly vanished in a stream of orbs.

"Leo, go to the bar and see if you can sneak something off her so Phoebe can get a vision" said Piper hurriedly.

"Piper, what is it?" asked Paige as Leo went back behind the bar.

"The guy who sent us drinks seemed to ID her as a threat and I don't want to risk tipping her off until we need to" said Piper now watching her husband.

A minute later Leo returned with the glass the blond had drunk from. He silently handed it to Phoebe who immediately convulsed slightly signifying a vision.

"What was it?" asked Leo.

"Couldn't see…only a shadow…claws and big" said Phoebe out of breath.

"What do we do?" asked Paige.

"I freeze, we leave if they are after us then we need to be ready and get them away from these people" said Piper. The others nodded in agreement. Piper quickly froze the room and led the group out toward the door.

They had gone no further then the bar when the blonde stepped in front of them blocking their path. "Leaving so soon Mrs. Halliwell, not very host like is it?" she said in a rather sadistic tone.

"And in case you haven't noticed you're out numbered" said Phoebe.

"Not quiet" said Paige pointing to the other moving figures who were faking being frozen.

"Now, where is the boy and girl?" asked the blonde threateningly.

"You can't have them" said Piper coldly.

"You don't have a choice" said the blond.

"Actually you don't" said a voice.

* * *

Mack watched as Leo brought back a glass from the bar, the same one the blonde had been using. He then felt the echoes from Phoebe having a vision.

"Get comfy, she going to freeze the room" said Mack to Selene and Clark.

No sooner was that said did the room go quiet and all movement froze mid step. Mack carefully moved his eyes from Selene to Clark, their eyes as well were moving. Mack watched as the girls and Leo moved toward the exit and was cornered by the blonde directly in front of their table.

"You don't have a choice"

"Actually you don't" said Mack. With one liquid movement he slid from his chair and leg swapped the blonde causing her to land on her back with a harsh thud.

Selene used her feet to push her chair away from the table and tilt on to its back legs and in one sweeping movement pulled out her gun and capped two Zoanoids on the other side of the bar. She then flipped off the chair before it crashed to the floor and took out a third Zoanoid on the landing behind their table.

Clark used his super speed to cut off the two Zoanoids who had out flanked the sisters. Already in the throws of their transformation Clark could see that they were no longer human and felt no pity as he handled the two creeps like a child would a rag doll.

Mack was still having trouble dealing with the blonde. After being knocked to the floor she bounced back with a vengeance sending Mack flying across the room. With break in the action she lost no time transforming into her true form. The beauty on her face gave way for fierce reptilian like scales and fangs. Her legs melded and fused into one long appendage. Her hands became long sharp pincers. As the last of her transformation finished the glasses obscuring her eyes snapped in two and reviled blood red glowing eyes.

"Now, what were you saying human about having no chance" said snake lady as her pincers snapped menacingly. "Surrender and maybe I'll be quick."

Mack said nothing but took up his fighting stance ready to attack at any hint of an opening. "You really think you can stop me, just who do you think you are?" she asked with smirk.

"I…am…Guyver" said Mack and instantly the neural tendrils erupted from his neck and began enwrapping his body.

Selene, Clark, the Charmed Ones, and Leo watched as the battle took place before them. Selene and Clark had seen Mack use his powers before but the ferocity of his moves the no mercy shots were astounding. Selene had seen this type of all out fighting only from Viktor when he was dealing with Lycans it was ruthless and brutal.

Clark was in shock as the fight went on. He saw Mack use some kind of energy blast as well as a narrow laser in addition to his twin Vibroblades. But what shocked him the most was the person fighting. As far as he had seen Mack was a noble warrior at heart never going as far as he had seen at this point. He had heard from other League members that he had spared Weres and a Vampire Death Dealer. Now though he was giving no quarter to the snake woman. "What makes her different?" he asked himself.

The fight ended as Mackcollapsed in exhaustion, a blood red crystal in his hand coated in blood and gore having been tore frominside snake lady'schest. She colapsed apparently paralizedMack looked at the crystal for a moment then squeezed and crushed it into a thousand pieces. The woman screamed and burst into blue flame that left nothing behind except a slight scorchmark and thesun glasses she had worn. Finallyhis armor retracted and once again he appeared to be absolutely normal. When he was finally approached by Clark he could see that he was trying to understand what had just happened. But he couldn't unless he felt it himself, felt the pain of the memories of the ancient Guyvers who came before him, the rage towards the Zoanoids for their actions, and the sorrow at the loss of life under Creator rule. Mack could see Clark about to ask his question but Mack cut him off "It's over, let it be."

Clark saw the pain in Mack as he spoke and understood that nothing Mack said could make him understand only nod in acceptance and offer a hand to help him up.

As Mack stood he saw the Charmed Ones and Leo mouth a gasp in shock like goldfish. Mack gave a heavy sigh as he saw that the young man with them earlier was now gone. "Looks like our San Francisco problems are just beginning" Mack said as he rubbed his forehead. This job was going to give him migraines for life.

Up next: Ch. 6: The Whitelighter, the Witch, and the Phoenix.


	6. The Whitelighter, the Witch, and the

A/n: Well here it is my next update. But before we get to it a few announcements and thankyous to all of my faithfull reviewers. First I would like to announce that chapter one of my Guyver Origins story has been posted and I ask you all to give it a once over and review(Please). Second I would like to announce a contest to all of my readers: a Sorting Hat song contest for my Guyver/HP crossover that I have planned. The requirements are that it must ryme, not be made in jest, SPELL CHECKED, and must be the minimum length of the one found in book five. Okay enough of that, time for the reviews:

**Sean Malloy-1**: Glad you enjoy the story and please keep up the reviews.

**IncrediRaider8**: Glad you find my story interesting please stay with it, it just getting good.

**Mousewolf**: Glad you enjoy it.

**Cinammon**: Thanks for the praise and I look forward to your update (make it soon, the crowd is getting restless).

And last many thanks to my new beta for this story **X-Over** with out who none of this would be possible. So with out any further adu

Ch 6: The Whitelighter, the Witch, and the Warrior

Talia turned and threw another fireball at her pursuer before she ducked down an alleyway hoping to escape the witch. "This day just keeps getting worse," she said to herself as she waited for the witch to pass. Earlier that day she and her mom had fought about Valdis and his death and how in the long run it may have been better this way than for her to repeat what happened between her mother and father. Talia couldn't take it so she left in the hope to blow off some steam.

The bar she went to was one she frequented regularly during her "constitutionals" as Wyatt liked to call them. The bar was abnormally quiet though when she arrived, the majority of the patrons were mainly demonic but the bartender a powerful neutral in the war of good vs. evil had a strict no violence policy in his establishment and no one wanted the bartender as an enemy. However tonight he seemed on edge, it wasn't until she looked toward one of the shadowed corner booths did she see why, there sat a dark-haired woman no older than Talia. Her hair was as long as Talia used to be before the fight with Valdis' father. The dress she wore reminded her of the type of dress medieval princesses wore but what caught her eye was the large sliver pendent she wore. Part of it seemed crudely cut like it was part of a larger item but the symbol was what was most curious. It was a diamond with an infinity symbol through it; however parts of it seemed thicker than others so that from a distance it looked almost like an S. When the "princess" caught sight of Talia was when the shit hit the fan. Talia suddenly found herself dodging thunder bolts and flying objects.

Now she was in an alleyway bruised and battered and really ticked off. The "princess" had chased her through alleyways across the district. She had doubled back around and had taken the opportunity to rest, weary of the pursuit and hoping to have enough time to lower the wards that blocked her uncle from sensing her or only enough for Wyatt to locate her.

After catching her breath she closed her eyes and began a whispered chant countering the warding spell she had used. She was barely halfway through the spell when another energy bolt sailed past her. "My, my; a princess of the underworld down in the muck like a common imp and Barbus said you would pose a challenge. Alas, just another second rate half-breed that thinks she is far better because her dear daddy is the ruler of the underworld," she laughed.

Talia's eyes flashed in anger. She quickly fired off a fireball at the witch causing her to leap gracefully in the air to dodge it. "I may be a half-blood but no one calls me second rate!" yelled Talia firing off another barrage of fireballs.

"My, such a temper," she said dodging the barrage. Then with a quick word in Latin and a sweep of her hand she tossed Talia to the ground again.

"I see they made you Warlocks of stronger stuff in the old days," coughed Talia; her lower lip bleeding.

"Warlock, it seems you daemons have forgotten you history. I am Isobel Faeroe the greatest sorceress in all of France and soon the world once the stones of knowledge are mine," said Isobel now hover over an injured Talia.

Talia's eyes widened upon hearing of the stones of knowledge. They were a well known legend but no daemon or force of good dared to search for them because the legend said if any but the son of the great god that crafted them attempted to use them in any way destruction and death would befall the entire world on both sides. It was therefore decreed that should any force for either side attempt to do so that the other would be bound to aid in any way to halt them. "You don't know what you will cause if any but the chosen one unites those stones" yelled Talia.

"I will have ultimate power and revenge on those who killed me. But right now all I want is to end you," said Isobel coldly. She launched a thunder bolt at her. Talia closed her eyes and braced her self as best she could unable to block or counter the attack. Suddenly though, she felt a warm sensation pass through her and heard the sound of the bolt fizzle out like it hit a wall.

* * *

"Chloe activate the scanners and see if you can lock on to Wyatt's orb trail" said Mack as he, Clark, and Selene exited P3 followed closely by the Charmed Ones and Leo.

"Two steps a head of you," said Chloe. "I kept the scanners locked on to the area and had them track any entity that left through 'alternative' means. Just give a moment to check." Every thing was silent for a moment until Chloe's voice came over the line "Good news or bad first?" she asked tentatively.

"Good first" said Mack forlornly

"Wyatt and Talia are together but they are not alone. I can't get a definite ID but the third person has an energy signature similar to the Kryptonian stones Clark told me about," said Chloe.

"Clark who else would know about those stones?" asked Mack hurriedly.

"My parents, Lex and his father, and…Isobel" he said, his voice echoing a great concern.

"Damn it," said Mack under his breath. "Chloe tell us that was both the good and bad?" he said pleadingly.

"Sorry but when I attempted to perform an updated scan of the area the system gave back a report saying 'no biological presence at this time.' I guess its some kind of cloak or spell," said Chloe.

"How big of an area?" asked Mack.

"Two miles with the original location acting as the center point about two miles south east of your location" said Chloe.

"Thanks." said Mack and then hung up.

"Okay will someone want to tell us what the HELL is going on?" yelled Piper.

"As much as we would like to Mrs. Halliwell we don't…" Mack was saying but stopped and looked toward the roof tops. His face became considerably darker "Get in your cars and drive. Don't stop until you get home. Two of my people are there already in case you need aid."

"Now hold on," said Piper but stopped when Mack turned his gaze on to her.

"There are more of those creatures here and right now I can't answer questions so if you want your son and niece back you let us do our job," he said coldly.

The Charmed Ones looked at Mack and could see that he was neither threatening nor joking but stating pure fact. "Get us to the car Leo," said Piper.

But…" he started to say something but thought better. Placing his hand on Piper's shoulder and grasping Paige and Phoebe's hands in the other he orbed them away from the scene.

Mack sighed, "Clark, you and Selene take to the rooftops and make for the location Chloe told us about; I'll fly ahead and see if I can spot them from the air." Both Clark and Selene nodded and watched their leader transform and take off into the night sky.

* * *

"Come on Tal, stay with me," said Wyatt helping his cousin across the rooftop of a building.

Talia winced as they walk limping slightly because of the broken ankle. "I need to stop for a moment" she said collapsing against the ledge of the roof. She rubbed her ankle gently trying to massage out some of the tenderness. She then sighed in disgust at how they had gotten from an already bad situation to a worse one.

Wyatt arrived just as Talia was sure Isobel was about to deal the death blow. Thankfully, Wyatt got his shield down in time to block it, once back on her feet the two of them attempted to orb and flame out back to the manor. However, at about twenty feet off the ground they hit something and careened back down to earth; Wyatt landing in a garbage heap and was thankfully unhurt. Talia had landed on the hard pavement and ended up breaking her ankle. While Wyatt was part Whitelighter his healing skills were sketchy beyond a sprain. The only hope was to get beyond the barrier and get home and contact Leo. That was the plan though but for the last half hour they had been struggling along dodging Isobel who seemed to always know exactly where they were.

"Come on we had best go on" said Wyatt after a good five minutes. He helped Talia up on to her feet then heard a flutter of fabric behind him. He looked at his cousin and saw that she was looking directly behind him looking a mixture of fear and disgust. Wyatt turned and saw Isobel hovering a few feet off the rooftop floor.

"You two have been more trouble than you're worth and I now grow tired of you," said Isobel igniting an energy ball. "Be sure to tell you loved ones on the other side that they won't be alone for long." Then she fired.

Wyatt tried to quickly raise his shield but the continuous orbing and then using his powers made him exhausted. He knew the shield was too slow and wouldn't stop the energy ball; all he could do was to try and protect Talia. They closed their eyes and heard the shot hit but felt nothing. Wyatt opened his eyes and saw before him an armored figure the like of which he had never seen. In his gauntleted hand was the energy ball. He brought his two hands together and extinguished it in to dust.

* * *

"Guyver, it seems fate is generous this night not only do I get my quarry but I can collect on that generous bounty Smith placed on your head," said Isobel. Mack said nothing but released a mass of steam from his vents menacingly.

"You have no clue how many Zoanoids have died because of that bounty and you my dear will be no different." And without another word Guyver rushed her with his blades extended.

The two cousins watched safely behind the shield as Isobel and the Guyver traded blows. At first it seemed dramatically one-sided with Isobel dodging his blades but if she went to far the warrior began firing lasers from the metal orb in his head or blast from his hands. It looked like the warrior was about to go for the kill when Isobel pulled out a three pronged knife from behind her back to block the blow and then with the other hand pulled out a short sword and slashed at the Guyver's chest forcing him back. The Guyver gripped the wound for a moment and both the cousins watched in disbelief at the wound healed over and closed in a matter of seconds. He turned and faced Isobel again this entering into a fighting stance "That's one. Care to try for two Isobel?" challenged the Guyver.

"Gladly," she said with a growl and quickly rushed the Guyver who ducked and weaved the strikes fluidly and block with the ease that came with lots of experience. The pair was soon locked up in another cascade of blows. Their weapons soon became interlocked between them with the both of them staring each other down with nothing but disgust and contempt for each other.

"You know, if you weren't such a power hungry bitch and I didn't have a great girlfriend, I would ask you out for a cup of coffee," said Mack sarcastically.

"And if you weren't such fool I might have said yes, but I don't bother with fools," she said scathingly and quickly head-butted him; the tiara she wore made contact with the Guyver's trans-medal forcing a wave of pain to surge through his body and forcing him back.

"You really think your little weakness was unknown to Barbus and Dominous? You've seen the Zoanoids. You should know who Dominous has in his pocket; the only one to have faced you and lived," she said with a sadistic smile.

"And here I thought Smith could sink no lower," said the Guyver half coughing, half laughing.

"Oh yes, Reginald Smith: Kronos Council of Twelve US representative, head of Kronos USA, and one of Dominous' Generals. He kindly gave us a copy of the footage taken during the fight between you and Travis. The way you finished him was shall we say most enlightening," said Isobel now kneeling over the Guyver still wreathing in pain from the head butt. She quickly grabbed at the orb and began to pull it out. The Guyver quickly grabbed the offending hand and tried to force her to release. "You can't stop me; already the unit is beginning to short. Soon you will be nothing but a mere memory to those few that will remember after we remake the world."

"That may be true but there are a few things I know that you don't," said the Guyver in a weakened voice. "One just because the fight is already lost doesn't mean that the soldier is done fighting."

"How noble," said Isobel still pulling at the orb; the sound of snapping connections echoing in the air "anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, Smith doesn't know everything," he said defiantly. With that Isobel gave a pull and the orb came out leaving a gaping whole in the warriors head.

* * *

The entire world seemed silent to the cousins as they watched the orb leave the head of the warrior. Then a scream of anguish echoed through the night and the warrior slowly began to liquefy into in to puddle of green brown sludge. The sounds of the scream becoming drowned out as the liquid backed up into the Guyver's throat. Talia turned and cried silent tears into Wyatt's arm as the Guyver's masked faced liquefied into a mixture of blood, bone, and the liquid substance that the rest of the body became. The Guyver gave out a last choke and then gave way to nothing but a mass of the green brown refuse that remained. Isobel then turned to the cowering cousins with a look of malevolence etched on her face and the metal orb pulled from the Guyver dripping goo in her one hand. In that moment the two of them knew that they were next. 


	7. Turning Points

A/n: Okay a happy holidays to all my readers and here for you a holiday update. Now since the admin here at ffn don't want us writers to shout out to our reviewers but use the reply feature I will be sending out a general thankyou too all of you. A few announcements I've decided on the Premis for this story's sequel or should I say prequel which will take place in 1945 and involve WWII. I have many of the characters decided upon but if anyone has a suggestion please drop a line or put it in your review and while on that note Sean what was the proffessor's name that discovered HB?(Changed rating for safty purposes, don't want anyone getting affended by accident)

Anyway thanks for sticking with me and it would be a great present if you all reviewed. So without any ado...

Ch. 7: Turning Points

"Do you really expect us to believe that a werewolf…"

"Hybrid," sighed Michael interrupting Piper's rant. "How does Mack make this seem so easy?" he thought to himself.

"Excuse me hybrid, a feral, a vampire, an 'alien', and a Guy-something or other…" she continued.

"Guyver," interjected a thoroughly disgruntled Cleo at how the eldest Charmed One reacted to the truth of what they were trying to tell them.

"A Guyver" said Piper mockingly. "Are trying to save the world from this Domino guy who has a reincarnated French sorceress who has taken over the body of her descendant and a demon who as far as we know was vanquished, that about sum it up?"

"Dominous and yes," said Michael.

"Well pardon me if I don't believe you" said Piper defiantly.

"And pray tell why not?" asked Cleo with a mixture of defiance and mock interest masking her growing anger at the witch.

"Because, if it was true then we would have been alerted; an Elder or some other magical creature would have contacted us" she said.

"Has it ever occurred to you that the reason why the Elders and other witches are in the dark is because Dominous knows that should he move on this front it will bring you into the fold and risk his plans?" said Cleo almost begging Piper to retort.

"Then why recruit our children and not us?" asked Phoebe who was sitting across the room with her head in her hands trying to block out the negative emotions her empathic abilities were picking up from Piper and Cleo.

"Good question" quipped Piper sending a dark look to Cleo.

Cleo's lip curved in to a small snarl. But she turned to Michael who looked pensive "We don't know; from what Mack had said to us the full mission would only be given when the full team or as many people who had agreed was assembled, as for why your children, I can only say why not your children?" said Michael.

Piper looked as if she was about to say something when a bright glow and the sound of crackling flames appeared in the hall. The group quickly rushed into the hall and came face to face with Talia and Wyatt each of them with a passenger, Clark had his hand on Wyatt's shoulder and Selene was helping Talia remain standing.

"Oh dear god, LEO!" exclaimed Piper as she rushed over and embraced her disheveled son as did Phoebe who helped her into the living room.

As they went passed he noticed a glimmer of metal in one of Talia's clenched hands as the elder Whitelighter appeared and began healing his injured son and niece. "What happened?" he asked looking to Clark and Selene.

Clark seemed grave and said nothing. Selene face remained as emotionless as ever except that her eyes were damp with tears. "Mack, we arrived just as…Isobel killed him" she said. She seemed on the edge of tears again; Michael pulled her into a comforting embrace. After which he looked to Clark plainly waiting to hear the recount of the night's events.

"We arrived at the roof just as Mack's body liquefied; Isobel had her back to us and was focused on Wyatt and Talia…"

* * *

Wyatt and Talia looked upon the face of their captor a mixture of fear, horror, and in Talia's case utter hatred on their face. Talia's eyes shifted to the piece of the warrior clenched in the witch's hand. For some reason she could not explain she had to get it away from her, for what purpose Talia didn't know only that she had to. 

"Well now that our uninvited guest is gone," said Isobel her lips curling into a vicious smile "I can deal with you." Her empty hand began to glow and pulse with energy which was then flung at the shield Wyatt had up separating themselves from their tormentor.

"I can't hold it!" said Wyatt as he tried to maintain the shield.

"Yes, child you are tired and weak. Drop your shield and sleep, the eternal sleep" she released another energy bolt this time causing the shield to start winking in and out of existence. Another would have taken out the shield except for the fact that as Isobel charged the third one Selene fired off a round from her pistol clipping the hand that clenched the remains of the Guyver.

Isobel screamed in pain as the orb clattered to the ground sounding like loose change escaping from a hole in the pocket. Talia seized the opportunity and used her telekinetic powers to pull the orb into her hands. Isobel looked at her in disgust then to the League members behind her.

If she took out the cousins the League members would get her, if she fought the League members she would loose the cousins and have to explain it to Dominous, and she had a wound that needed tending. "You may have prolonged their fate," she said to Clark and Selene motioning to the cousins "but I still killed one of your own and left you with no leader to tell you all what to do next," she taunted. With that Isobel vanished in a flash leaving nothing behind but the puddle of remains that was once Mack Radner.

* * *

"We cleaned up Mack's remains and then contacted Chloe," finished Clark. 

"After which you arrived here" said Michael now sitting on the stairs leading to the upper floors of the Halliewell manor. "I hate to say it but the witch was right, we're now one member short and more than likely Mack knew more about our other recruits as well as their names and locations."

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the remaining League members as they contemplated their next move until a yell echoed from the living room "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The League members rushed into the room to find a livid Piper standing toe to toe with a determined looking Talia.

"Like it or not Aunt Piper these freaks were after us not you, not the Book of Shadows, but us, me and Wyatt. That man, Mack, Guyver whatever he was gave his life for us so that we could have the opportunity to fight this evil that sent an assassin to kill us rather than risking us joining these people," said Talia heatedly to her aunt obviously trying to contain her anger.

"But you two are too young to be fighting. We were in our late twenties when we began fighting evil; you're not even out of high school yet!" exclaimed Piper. "I won't let you two throw your lives away before you even had a chance to live them!"

"Like we did?" asked Paige.

Piper turned to her sisters "That's not what I meant; Phoebe, help me," she pleaded.

"I can't because if it was us we would be doing the same thing. If it was one of us that was assassinated we would want to honor the person who saved us," said Phoebe.

Piper looked to her husband for support. "Piper I wish I could agree, I wish that they could stay out of this war but in war it is the young that suffer," Leo said with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want them to; I don't want to loose them like I did Prue, grams, and mom," she cried and collapsed into a heap with tears streaming down her face like trickling water falls. Leo rushed to comfort her.

"They won't," the sisters and Leo turned to the League members who stood out in the hall. "I may not be the leader Mack was, but I can guarantee to you this: that they will come home to all of you, stronger and wiser maybe, but unharmed," said Michael.

Piper looked to the four people who stood before them and saw not a collection of freaks with unknown alliances but fellow fighters against evil. With a heavy heart she nodded her consent.

Talia embraced her mom as her aunt regained her footing and held her tightly. No matter what Michael might say this could very well be the last time that they would be together. "I love you mom. I know I don't say it enough and that I can be a pain but I do," she said as she was held in her arms. For a brief moment, Talia wasn't the traitor former Princess of the Underworld but a seventeen year old girl being hugged by her mom.

"You are not a pain, you're my daughter and I will love you until the day I die," said Phoebe.

"Mom," said Talia as she left her mothers warm arms. "Could you hold on to this," she held out the metal orb that Isobel pulled from Mack. Phoebe took the orb from Talia's hand but almost instantly she seized up and her eyes snapped shut; all of them telltale signs of a vision.

"Aunt Piper!" she called shaking Piper, Leo and Wyatt from their own tender moment.

In her minds eye Phoebe's vision flashed showing many scenes but always the same man; a young twenty something, chubby, with brown hair; repeating the same words "Regeneration abilities." Then as quickly as it happened Phoebe snapped out of it dazed but alert.

"What was it?" asked Paige.

"A man, at least what I think was one a man, he seemed more like he wore a human shape as a cloak, and kept repeating over and over 'Regeneration abilities'" she said.

"You don't think…" said Selene at the room heard this.

"I don't know. Mack always kept the truth about his powers guarded from us because he feared what they could do; the full extent of his Guyver abilities were only known to M, Mack, and that Creator Benny. More than likely they are in his file," he rounded on Clark. "Clark, call Chloe; tell her to check Mack's file on anything pertaining to his regeneration abilities."

Clark pulled out his cell and made the call. _"It'll take a while. Mack's file is a bit extensive; ten to twenty more than likely,"_ Chloe said sobbingly.

"Okay call if you get anything," said Clark then turned to Michael. "Chloe said she will look it up but it will take a little while."

"Good, a brief respite will do us all good after tonight," said Michael.

Suddenly, a blast issued from the hall sending the front doors careening down the hall. A bandaged Isobel stepped into the manor and this time she wasn't alone.

* * *

"Clark, take Talia and Wyatt and get someplace safe!" yelled Selene as she fired off round after round into the body of the Zoanoid she was fighting. The Charmed Ones and the other League members attempted to hold off some of them, the witches had little success since it seemed that their powers just glanced off them. Piper, however, was locked in an end all grudge match with Isobel, and Michael was tussling with three high level Zoanoids. 

Without a second thought Clark grabbed the cousins by their wrist and led them out toward the kitchen. "Get them, kill the little ones but leave Kent, I want him for myself," yelled Isobel to one of the Zoanoids fighting Michael. A large lizard type one with an alligator's head left Michael to his brothers and followed Kent and the cousins to the kitchen. Before they could reach the back door he knocked them down into the basement.

Talia was the only one of the three who didn't land in a heap, but found herself in a stare down with the creature which was snarling and drooling like a rabid dog. She quickly fired off a barrage of fireballs which like her aunts' powers just seemed to glance off it body. If anything it just enrages it more. It's about to take a swipe when…

"Excalibur!" yelled a now standing Wyatt. Instantly, a silver sword appeared in his waiting hands in a shower of light. He quickly blocks the strike intended for his cousin. He struggles to hold the creature off when out of nowhere Clark rams the creature sending it into a wall.

The monster let out a fierce roar and forgetting its orders begins attacking Clark. The Kryptonian stood his ground dodging and attacking the creature trying to keep it focused on him. Wyatt stood not far away with his sword in hand ready to jump in if needed. Talia, however, with her powers essentially useless struggled to find a weapon to defend herself with not wanting to leave her cousin with out back-up in this fight.

Talia quickly had to duck down behind a box pile when the Zoanoid attempted to hit Clark with a chunk of concrete. As she caught her breath she felt her phone vibrate. Out of pure habit she checked it; the screen in her cellphone did not show anything on the caller ID except three letters "LXG."

"League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," she said realizing what the letters meant having overheard the Hybrid Michael referring to their group by that name. Trusting to hope she answered it "Hello?"

"_Talia Turner?_" asked a female voice.

"How did you get this number?" she asked.

"_Normally, I would explain but none of the other League members are answering my calls. My name in Chloe Sullivan. I'm a friend of Clark's. I need to talk to the person who has Mack's remains,"_ says Chloe hurriedly.

Talia looked down at her other hand and on it she still clenched the silver orb that Isobel pulled from his forehead. "You're speaking to her," she said.

"_Thank god!"_ said Chloe. _"Listen, is it damaged in any way? Does it looked cracked, or is it in pieces?"_

"No," says Talia. "But the translucent ring around it is glowing," she remarked.

"_It's still functioning,"_ said Chloe joyfully. _"Listen to me Talia; I need you to find an out of the way stable place for you to place the remains."_

"Why?" Talia asked confused.

"_Because if left in a stable location the Trans Medal will begin regenerating; in about twenty-four hours Mack will be completely regenerated body, mind and soul,"_ said Chloe.

"How?" Talia asked shocked.

"_The medal acts like a back up disc for a computer. It has an exact copy of Mack's body structure and DNA along with all his memories up to the point when the Trans Medal was removed,"_ explained Chloe.

"I can't" said Talia. She quickly explained what was going on in the manor.

"_Oh god! A house full of Zoanoids and the one who can stop them is…wait,"_ said Chloe; an idea suddenly hitting her. _"Their might be another way."_

Talia listened as she explained the second course of action. "Are you sure about this Chloe?" asked Talia.

"_I have the file on this right in front of me; the source is an expert on Mack powers; hell he designed them,"_ she said.

"Even so the only humans in the house are all on the side of good except the psycho witch. Everyone else here are Zoanoids…who are partially human," said Talia having a sudden realization.

"_Talia?"_ asked Chloe.

"I have a plan, how long would the process take?" asked Talia.

"_Not long; five to ten minutes at most,"_ responded Chloe.

"Then you'll get a call in fifteen if it works," said Talia confidently who hung up and peeked her head out over the top of the boxes, a playful yet evil smirk on her face.

* * *

The fight was at a stand still. Wyatt had joined in helping an exhausted Clark hold off the beast. The creature soon got a lucky shot which sent Wyatt in Talia's direction. She quickly rushed from her cover to help her cousin. 

"Man, and I thought upper level demons were tough. This thing makes them look like puppy dogs," he remarked.

"You okay?" asked Talia.

"Sore and bruised but I'll live," said Wyatt.

"Alive enough to attempt to pull off one your cousins crazy plans," asked Talia rather playfully.

Wyatt's face became a mixture of shock and horror. "I hate to ask Talia but what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"ARE YOU NUTS" exclaimed Wyatt after hearing Talia's plan. 

"I've lived with you how long and now you realize this," quipped Talia. "Besides you have a better plan?"

Wyatt sighed. Like it or not Talia's plans no matter how crazy tended to work. "We'll try to pin him to a wall and give you your opening; just be ready" said Wyatt getting to his feet to rejoin the fight with Talia waiting for her opening.

Wyatt quickly conveyed to Clark the plan Talia had. "Is she nuts?" he asked amazed that he was even considering it.

"I ask myself that regularly, but crazy or not her plans tend to work. Even if it fails it might buy us some time to get out," said Wyatt reasonably.

"Alright, follow my lead," said Clark. With that he used his super speed and rammed the creature back into the wall on the opposite side of the basement and pinned him. Wyatt quickly yelled out "Now Tal!"

Talia quickly took out the Trans Medal and took aim. _'Lord, I'm the last one to be asking you for anything but please let this shot be fast and accurate,'_ she said to herself. With her other hand she called on her telekinetic powers and fired off the orb sending it towards the creature and forced it down the creature's throat.

It immediately stopped fighting and grabbed its throat, which was chocking on the device. "Come on!" yelled Clark deciding not to wait around and made for the stairs with Wyatt and Talia not far behind.

* * *

They barely reached the kitchen when the Zoanoid leapt through the floor and knocked Clark aside and pinned the cousins to the wall. It roared triumphantly and was about to take off their heads when the creature roared again this time in pain and began gripping its side. Talia and Wyatt watched as the beast stumbled about in pain with blood leaking from under its hands. 

Then as abruptly as it began the creature became silent and still. Its arms became limp and out of the top of its skull came the end of a spike-like horn. Then came a sickening sound of flesh being cut; out of the creature's sides came spike-like swords; each of them dripping with blood and gore. The blades cut slits in the creature's sides then retracted back into the corpse. Then violently from the slits came the came two gauntleted hands that sprayed the kitchen with gore. They then reached up to the creature's head and grabbed the jaw and skull at the mouth and separated them with a sickening crunch and tore the neck in half. The hands then dropped the skull and jaw and grabbed the torn neck and pulled it apart splitting it in half and then dropping it in a bloody mess.

"It worked. He's alive," said Talia as she looked at the warrior before him. His armor dripping blood and gore, his eyes glowing yellow, and then when the last of the dead Zoanoid fell away jets of steam streamed out of his vents.

"Mack, you're alive, how?" asked Clark as he got back to his feet.

Mack said nothing but only turned and went out into the next room. Talia could see what was going to happen when she saw him walk out of the room. Her dad had the same walk whenever he had to liquidate a group of advisors. "We better get out the mops; this is going to be messy."

* * *

"You really think you can stop me? Charmed One or not you are nothing more than a bug under my feet compared to me," goaded Isobel as she and Piper traded blasts. 

"I may be a bug lady but at least I don't have to use an innocent girl to survive!" yelled Piper as she fired off another blast.

Isobel was about to retort when the Zoanoid attacking Cleo yelled out in pain and collapsed paralyzed and then burst into green flame. Isobel turned to see standing there like a ghost out the past was the Guyver.

"No! You died! I killed you!" yelled Isobel.

The Zoanoids stopped their fighting and backed away from the other League members. Suddenly, one of them roared and moved to attack but before he could even get close a sword flew through the air and pierced its skull and killing the beast instantly.

The Guyver turned to see Talia standing in the door frame between the kitchen and hall along with Wyatt. She looked like she was at a sporting event waiting for it to start and Wyatt just looked like he had entered a vipers' nest. The Guyver gave her a nod then extended his blades and began hacking his way through the Zoanoids. Within minutes he left a trail littered with cut-up Zoanoids. He then turned to Wyatt and said in a rather gruff drawl "Crystals."

Phoebe turned to her nephew, "Wyatt, the Zoanoids have crystals in their bodies. Orb them out!" Without another word Wyatt raised his hand and closed his eyes and instantly the crystals inside the Zoanoids littered the floor along with one from the dead Zoanoid that the Guyver erupted from. The Zoanoids collapsed paralyzed. The Guyver's hand then glowed as he charged up his pressure cannon. He then fired it at the crystals destroying them instantly and with no crystals the Zoanoids burst into flames. The Guyver then let out a sigh and collapsed to the ground.

"Uncle Leo!" yelled Talia calling over her uncle who was tending to the injured. He rushed over and gave him a once over.

"I can't be sure but I think he's exhausted. He must have been running on pure adrenalin and just burned out," said the Elder.

"More than likely he'll be out for a while and I think we can all use a rest," said Michael.

Talia looked around seeing every one agreeing but noticed a disturbing fact. "Where's Isobel?"

The Charmed Ones and the League looked around and saw that the witch was gone, and so were any answers they could've gotten out of her.


	8. Author Note

Author's Note and apologies

Okay first off guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, my muse has not been cooperating, and then the sixth Harry Potter book came out (sniff), not to mention finals, projects, and trying to find work. To that end please accept my apologies for the lack of updates.

Now with that said I've two announcements, first off my beloved Beta X-over has unfortunately left the country (trust me I'm not kidding) for parts unknown where Net access is severely limited and/or non-existent. So the position of Beta for my stories is back up to anyone who wants it. Secondly I've decided to completely overhaul LXG. Total revamp, I mean taking all I've done up to now and completely redoing it.

Now with the revamp there will be some changes, first off my OC Cleo will be dropped. I wrote her for my Werewolf Chronicles (unpublished) story and I just don't feel I'm doing her justice. Secondly the Yu-Yu Hakusho portion will also be scrubbed basically because I haven't seen an episode for a while and I don't want his fans to come at me with pitchforks. I will also be making adjustments for the whole black rebirth mission as well as well as adding a new element to the whole mission.

Once again I'm sorry and I only hope you like the revamp when I begin publishing it.

CT Malone


End file.
